Broken heart
by Saras15
Summary: "Aku hanya ingin mendapatkan sesuatu yang belum pernah kudapatkan sebelumnya tetapi mengapa kalian tak mengerti hal itu?" Naruto dapat mengembalikan Sasuke dan berharap kalau kehidupannya dan teamnya dapat jauh lebih baik. Tetapi semua perkiraannya salah.
1. chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Semua character Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto. Jika aku adalah penciptanya mungkin aku bisa kaya dan menikah dengan Naruto #Plak!**

 **Take a seat, bring your popcorn and enjoy the show~**

Seharusnya hari ini adalah hari yang menyenangkan buat Naruto karena akhirnya mendapatkan misi diluar desa setelah sekian lama tak mendapatkannya. Dia begitu bersemangat sepanjang perjalanan menuju gerbang Konoha untuk menemui teamnya. Akhirnya Naruto dapat meyakinkan Sasuke dan mengirimnya kembali kedesa. Dia berharap keadaan semakin membaik dengan kedatangan Sasuke pada teamnya walaupun para warga masih membencinya.

Semua perlengkapan untuk dirinya dan kelompok telah dia bawa dan dimasukkan pada ranselnya. Hampir berjam-jam dia mencari makanan untuk kelompoknya jika saja mereka lapar di perjalanan tanpa harus berurusan dengan pemilik toko yang mengusirnya. Dan dia pun tak lupa membawa kotak P3K jika saja salah satu dari mereka terluka.

Naruto mendapati mereka telah berada diluar gerbang menunggu dirinya. Dia dapat melihat Sakura tengah bergelayut pada Sasuke dan membisikan sesuatu yang membuat Sasuke memasang wajah jijik dan berusaha untuk melepaskan pegangan tangan Sakura darinya. sedangkan Kakashi berdiri membelakangi dirinya bersender pada tembok selagi membaca buku laknatnya. Naruto tak bisa menahan senyumnya melihat mereka, dia begitu senang karena akhirnya mendapat sebuah keluarga yang belum pernah dia dapat dari dulu.

"Hey guys!!" Naruto berteriak dengan riang, melambaikan tangannya antusias.

Sakura melepaskan pegangan tangannya pada Sasuke dan mendelek tajam kearah dirinya, berkacak pinggang. "Kenapa begitu lama Naruto? Bahkan Kakashi sudah berada disini sejak tadi."

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya, terkekeh pelan. "Maafkan aku Sakura-chan.. Aku sedang mengemasi perlengkapan."

Kakashi melihat tasnya yang besar dan mendesah pelan. "Kenapa membawa begitu banyak perlengkapan, Naruto? Bukankah sudah kubilang untuk membawa seadanya saja?" Wajahnya tersirat kesal membuatnya meringis.

"Supaya.. Takut jika saja ada kejadian yang tidak diinginkan seperti waktu itu jadi aku membawa extra." Gumamnya menunduk kebawah.

Kakashi berdecak pelan dan mendesah memijat pelipisnya. "Aku tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi denganmu, Naruto. Ya sudah aku tak punya waktu dengan masalah ini, sebaiknya kita lanjutkan sebelum tengah hari."

Sakura menubruknya dari belakang dan berdesis pelan. "Kamu selalu membuat Kakashi sensei repot Naruto." sebelum berlari mengejar Kakashi dan Sasuke.

Naruto menundukkan kepalanya mengikuti mereka dari belakang. Dia dapat merasakan Sasuke mendongak kearahnya sembari menatap dengan sinis tetapi Naruto mengabaikannya dan mendesah pelan. "Seharusnya aku tak mengacaukannya.." Gumamnya.

~~~~~~~~~~~~x~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Beberapa musuh medekati mereka dengan kecepatan penuh.

"Kalian. Bersiap-siap!" Intruksi Kakashi membuka penutup matanya memperlihatkan mata sharingannya.

Sakura mengambil ancang-ancang mengeluarkan kunainya. Sasuke telah berada diposisi dan telah siap untuk menyerang. Naruto pun sudah siap untuk menyerang saat tiba-tiba sebuah tangan memberhentikannya.

"Tunggu disini, Naruto."

"Tapi sensei.. Aku mau membantu!"

"Tunggu disini saja menjaga perlengkapan kita."

"Tapi-!"

"Naruto!" Bentak Kakashi dengan kasar, matanya menatap dirinya dengan dingin. "Aku ketua disini Naruto. Dan sudah sering kamu mengacaukan misinya karena kecerobohanmu, aku tak ingin kali ini hal itu tak terjadi lagi. Jadi aku memerintahkanmu untuk diam dan mengikuti perintahku. Mengerti?!"

Naruto menatap Kakashi dengan perasaan sakit tanpa disadari olehnya. Naruto menundukkan kepalanya. "Baik. Sensei."

"Kakashi sensei! Mereka semakin mendekat!" Teriak Sakura tiba-tiba.

Kakashi mengalihkan perhatiannya. "Bagus Sakura kau memperhatikan. Baiklah, let's move out!" Menengok untuk terakhir kali pada Naruto Kakashi menghilang yang dibarengi oleh keduanya meninggalkan Naruto dibelakang.

Naruto mencengkram bajunya kuat melihat Kakashi dan yang lainnya bertarung dari kejauhan. Dia merasakan pandangannya memburam dan baru menyadari penyebabnya, dia mencoba untuk tak menangis.

"Tak apa Naruto... Semuanya akan baik-baik saja." Naruto menyakinkan dirinya sendiri berulang kali. "Semua akan baik-baik saja. Jangan khawatir." Dia menampar dirinya dan mendengus keras.

Naruto melihat ada seorang ninja mendekati Sasuke tanpa sepengetahuan darinya dan yang lain. Naruto tak dapat mengerti maksud dari segel tangan yang tengah ninja itu buat tetapi dia dapat meyakinkan jika apapun itu tidaklah bagus. Tanpa menunggu waktu Naruto berlari dengan kecepatan penuh mendekati ninja tersebut dan menerjangnya sebelum ledakan terjadi diantara mereka.

Terdengar seruan yang memekakkan telinga dari kejauhan tetapi dia tak dapat menangkap kata-kata tersebut karena suara dengingan pada telinganya. Naruto dapat melihat Ninja tadi berdiri mendapati tangan kirinya mencengkram pergelangan tangannya dan melihat tepat kearahnya sebelum menghilang.

"Sial!" Naruto mengerang memegangi kepalanya. Dia dapat mengingat wajah musuh tadi dengan sangat jelas, bekas luka pada mata kirinya dan pipinya.

"Naruto!" Bentak Kakashi matanya penuh kemarahan. "Apa yang kamu lakukan?!"

Naruto tidak mengerti mengapa senseinya begitu marah padanya. "Apa maksudmu sensei?"

Kakashi menarik Naruto dengan kasar untuk berdiri menghiraukan ringisan darinya. "Sudah kubilang untuk tidak ikut campur, Naruto. Dan lihat sekarang. Temanmu terluka karena ulah cerobohmu!" Geram Kakashi menunjuk tubuh Sasuke yang terkapar ditanah dengan Sakura yang mencoba untuk mengobatinya selagi terisak pelan.

Naruto membelalak mendongak kearah Kakashi. "Kau salah paham tadi ada musuh.. Dan aku.."

"Cukup!" Raung Kakashi membuat Naruto tersentak kaget menatap Kakashi dengan takut. Dia belum pernah melihat senseinya begitu marah seperti ini. "Aku tidak tahu apa masalahmu hingga ingin menyelakakan temanmu sendiri, Naruto! Aku tak butuh alasanmu itu! Sebaiknya kau diam disini dan jangan mengganggu Naruto!" Kakashi berbalik dan mendekati tubuh Sasuke untuk memeriksanya.

Naruto diam terpaku di tempat, wajahnya begitu shock hingga tak menyadari Sakura menghampiri dirinya dengan marah dan menampar wajahnya dengan keras. "Aku membencimu Naruto! Kau bukan manusia melainkan iblis! Tak seorang pun menyukaimu!" Isaknya dan meninggalkan dirinya.

 _Iblis.._

 _Iblis.._

 _Aku adalah iblis.._

Naruto mencengkram dadanya yang terasa berat. Menundukkan kepalanya menyembunyikan wajahnya yang terlihat sakit.

"Ayo sebaiknya kita mencari peristirahatan." Kakashi menggendong Sasuke setelah mengecheck-nya dan mendapati jika tak ada cedera yang fatal.

Tanpa mendongakkan wajahnya Naruto mengikuti mereka dari belakang menghiraukan rasa sakit pada perutnya.

~~~~~~~~~~~~x~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Baiklah kita akan beristirahat disini." Kakashi memanggil clonenya untuk membantunya membuat tenda dan matras yang setelah itu membaringkan tubuh Sasuke di matras. "Sakura bisa kamu mengabil air dan mencari kain bekas?"

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya sekali dan bergegas pergi.

"Sensei aku punya kain.."

"Naruto. Kau tak perlu membantu dan pergilah untuk melakukan sesuatu." Sergah Kakashi tanpa mendongak kearahnya.

Melihat Kakashi menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan yang belum pernah dia perlihatkan padanya membuat Naruto menundukkan kepalanya, dadanya terasa begitu sakit.

Rasa khawatir dan sayang.. Itulah yang Kakashi perlihatkan saat ini tetapi bukan kepadanya melainkan kepada Sasuke.

Naruto tak tahan lagi. Dia mundur mencengkram bajunya, membalikkan badanya dan berlari mejauh.

Lari dan terus berlari tak tentu arah. Dia tak mempedulikan hal tersebut saat. Yang dipikirannya hanyalah pergi sejauh-jauhnya dari Kakashi.

Akhirnya kakinya tak dapat menopang tubuhnya lagi untuk berlari dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya ketanah. Naruto melihat kedua tangannya merasakan pandangannya kembali mengabur, kali ini dia membiarkan air mata turun dari kelopak matanya dengan deras.

"Ini tak adil! Kenapa mereka begitu membenciku! Aku tak pernah berbuat jahat kepada mereka! Aku hanya ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya memiliki keluarga! Ini semua tak adil!" Isak Naruto kuat. Dia membenamkan wajahnya ketanah dengan kedua tangannya mencengkram tanah dan mulai menjerit keras dan menangis mengeluarkan semua rasa sakitnya.

"Aku merindukanmu Jiraya-sensei.. Tolong kembalilah! "Tolong kembalikan Jiraiya-sensei! Aku berjanji tak akan memanggilnya ero-sennin lagi! Kumohon kembalikan!" Naruto terus terisak dan terisak hingga tubuhnya ambruk ketanah.

"Kenapa kau meninggalkanku, Jiraiya-sensei.." Gumam Naruto. Matanya begitu terasa berat. "Aku ingin bertemu denganmu lagi."

Naruto hanya terbaring ditanah dia tak peduli lagi dengan keadaannya saat ini dan melihat matahari telah tenggelam. Pandangannya menjadi menggelap dan Naruto tak dapat mengingat apapun lagi setelahnya.

 **"Naruto."**

~~~~~~~~~~~~x~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **Akhirnya selesai juga.. Hwaaa maafkan aku Naru-chaan! Ga kuat buat bikinnya ternyata! Semoga kalian menyukainya D':**

 **Tolong beri komentar, kritik ataupun saran jika ada waktu untuk melakukannya.**

 **Sampai jumpa minggu depan~**


	2. chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Semua character Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto. Jika aku adalah penciptanya mungkin aku bisa kaya dan menikah dengan Naruto #Plak!**

 **Repindo Merkinson:** Terima kasih untuk reviewnya :')

 **Linting Ganja:** Terima kasih untuk reviewnya~ aku masih memikirkan kedepannya Naruto kaya gimana hehe

 **Dekha Putri:** Terima kasih untuk reviewnya Dekha~ Aku berjanji akan terus update setiap minggunya!

 **Kuroyami** **Ataka:** Terima kasih untuk reviewnya Ataka-san~ Untuk itu masih rahasia hehe terus ikuti aja jalan ceritanya ;)

 **The Olympus:** Terima kasih untuk review dan sarannya Kak :P

 **the ereaser:** Terima kasih untuk reviewnya~ Maaf kalau kamu ga suka..

 **Oniq:** Terima kasih untuk review dan sarannya~ akan kupikirkan itu hehe

 **Take a seat, bring your popcorn and enjoy the show~**

Kurama mungkin tidak menyukai manusia karena perbuatan mereka padanya dahulu. Tetapi melihat mereka memperlakukan tuan rumahnya dengan begitu kejam membuatnya marah sekaligus kecewa dengan tuan rumahnya karena tidak melawan. Atau setidaknya membela diri.

Pertama kali bertemu dengan tuan rumahnya Kurama berfikir jika dia sama saja seperti yang lainnya. Memandang rendah dirinya, memperlakukannya seperti binatang yang buas dan menuntut semua keinginan mereka. Hingga suatu saat Naruto dengan berani berkata padanya secara langsung, bahwa dia akan menghapus semua kebencian dari dalam dirinya dan menjadikan dirinya sebagai seorang pahlawan dari Konoha. Karena itu, Kurama tak lagi mencoba untuk mengambil alih tubuh Naruto (Itu adalah kemajuan yang pesat untuk seorang raja iblis yang begitu banyak kebencian pada dirinya) dan membantunya dengan menyumbangkan sedikit chakranya jika memang berada di keadaan yang ketat.

Selagi Naruto tak sadarkan diri, dia menyembuhkan luka pada tubuh tuan rumahnya sebisa mungkin sebelum mengalami pendarahan yang parah dan membunuh mereka berdua. Dan kini dia merebahkan dirinya mencari posisi yang nyaman dan menunggu hingga Naruto terbangun.

1 jam.. 2 jam.. Dan seterusnya, tetapi Naruto tak kunjung bangun juga.

 **"Naruto.."**

 **"Cebol! Bangunlah!"**

" **ANAK CEBOL BAU, PEMALAS, RAMBUT NANAS! BANGUN SEKARANG JUGA!** Raung Kurama.

~~~~~~~~~~~~x~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto tersentak bangun dan merasakan tarikan pada rambutnya. Dia mendongak keatas mendapati seekor kelinci cokelat tengah mengunyah rambut pirangnya.

"Hey!" Naruto berdiri memegang rambutnya sambil melihat kelinci tersebut terlihat terkejut dengan suaranya dan langsung lari pergi. Dia memeriksa rambutnya dan mendesah lega mendapatkan tak banyak rambutnya yang dimakan oleh kelinci itu.

Naruto melihat sekelilingnya menyadari jika dia berada di dalam hutan belantara, semuanya terlihat sama dan lebih buruknya lagi dia tak mengingat arah tempat kelompoknya berkemah tadi.

Menopang pada pohon disebelahnya dengan susah payah Naruto berdiri dari posisi duduknya, mengernyit merasakan sakit dibagian perutnya. Bersender pada pohon, dia mengangkat bajunya dan melihat bekas luka yang cukup dalam pada bagian perut kirinya.

"Gara-gara musuh sialan itu.." Gerutunya. Untuk kali ini, dia sungguh bersyukur memiliki kyuubi berada dalam dirinya, mungkin saja dia tak akan selamat akibat kehabisan darah jika saja dia hanya ninja biasa.

Akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk jalan, membiarkan insting dan kakinya yang mengambil alih.

Sesekali diperjalanan dia berhenti untuk mengambil buah berry liar dan memakannya dengan sebagian dia masukan pada saku celana untuk jaga-jaga sebelum melanjutkan perjalanannya lagi. Tak jarang, dia menemukan binatang-binatang kecil yang muncul memantau dirinya dari jauh sebelum menghilang kembali kedalam liang ataupun berlari menjauh. Walaupun begitu, dia berharap diperjalanan berikutnya yang memantau dirinya bukanlah binatang buas.

Akhirnya walaupun dia tak menemukan kelompoknya setidaknya dia menemukan sebuah danau besar. Naruto menanggalkan semua pakainnya hingga yang tertinggal hanyalah boxernya saja. Dia mencuci bajunya dari noda darah sebelum dilanjut pada jaket dan celananya.

Sembari menunggu bajunya kering, Naruto melepaskan hitai atenya, menaruhnya diatas batu dan menceburkan dirinya kedalam air membiarkan rasa dingin menjalar kedalam tubuhnya dan mendesah pelan.

'Aku tak yakin jika mereka menyadari jika salah satu dari teamnya ada yang menghilang. Kakashi-sensei pasti saat ini sedang mengurus Sasuke dan merasa senang karena tak ada lagi yang mengganggunya lagi.' Naruto tersenyum kecut memikirkan hal itu.

 **"Kau akan menjadi tua lebih cepat jika memasang wajah seperti itu, Naruto."**

Naruto menoleh kesekelilingnya mendapati tak ada seorangpun disana dan tertawa kecil. "Dan sepertinya sekarang aku mulai menjadi gila karena mendengar seseorang berbicara."

 **"Aku berada didalam tubuhmu cebol bodoh!! Tentu saja kau tidak dapat menemukanku!"**

Naruto meringis mendengar raungan kyuubi. "O-oh maafkan aku kyuubi. Aku lupa jika ada dirimu didalam diriku."

 **"Hn."**

"... Jangan-jangan orang yang meneriaku tadi itu adalah dirimu, Kyuubi?"

Naruto menghela nafasnya, menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia tak perlu mendapatkan jawabannya karena sudah terlihat jelas jika dia yang berteriak padanya. Dan juga, sepertinya dia tak perlu mengetahui mengapa kyuubi melakukan hal itu. Jadi dia memilih untuk menanyakan hal lain yang lebih bermanfaat.

"Apa yang ingin kamu katakan padaku Kyuubi? Aku tahu kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu padaku karena tak seperti biasanya kau ingin mengobrol denganku sebelumnya." Naruto menggosok rambutnya dan tubuhnya dengan cepat dan segera berenang ketepi danau untuk mengeringkan diri.

 **"Anak cebol.. Ugh.. Maksudku Naruto. Aku sudah memutuskan hal ini secara matang. Kau dan aku akan menjadi seorag partner."** Jawab Kurama dengan bangga dengan perkataannya sendiri.

"Bagaimana jika aku menolak?"

 **"Aku akan memakanmu."**

Keringat dingin jatuh dari pelipisnya mendengar jawaban dari Kurama. "Well, aku tak punya pilihan lain bukan.." Naruto tertawa canggung.

 **"Atta boy. Baru pertama kali aku menerima manusia untuk menjadi seorang partner karena aku terlalu fokus untuk memakan mereka. Oleh karena itu seharusnya kau merasa bersyukur."** Ucap Kurama terang-terangan seakan hal ini sudah biasa.

"Uh.. Baiklah, terima kasih?"

 **"Sama-sama."**

Naruto memakai kembali bajunya, tak mempedulikan jika masih dalam keadaan setengah basah, dilanjut dengan mengeringkan rambutnya terlebih dahulu sebelum mengikat hitai atenya kembali dikepala. "Jadi apa yang akan kita lakukan, Kyuubi?"

 **"Kurama."**

"Huh?" Naruto terlihat bingung.

 **"Panggil** **aku Kurama."**

"O-oh baiklah Ky.. rama." Ini sama sekali tak ada hubungannya dengan pertanyaannya tadi. Tetapi setidaknya akhirnya dia mengetahui nama Kyuubi tanpa harus memaksanya (Bukankah itu hal yang bagus?).

 **"Namaku Kurama bukan Kyrama. Tolong ingat baik-baik."** Bentak Kurama. **"Dan untuk menjawab pertanyaanmu, aku bisa membawamu kembali kekelompokmu. Aku ini adalah seekor rubah, jadi penciumanku lebih tajam dari manusia. Yang harus kamu lakukan hanyalah membuat satu shadow clone yang akanku masuki."**

"Kenapa kamu tidak memberitahuku dari tadi, Kurama?"

 **"Karena tadi kita bukan seorang partner."**

"Tapi kan tadi.." Naruto terdiam. Sepertinya percuma beragumen dengannya. "Baiklah, terserah. Tetapi aku tak bisa mengizinkanmu keluar, Kurama. Walaupun kita adalah seorang partner aku belum mempercayaimu seratus persen.." Naruto menghela nafas saat mendengar dengusan dari Kurama.

 **"Tentu saja bodoh. Aku sudah memperkirakan hal tersebut. Tetapi asal kau tahu saja walaupun aku memasuki shadow clonemu, aku tak dapat mengeluarkan seluruh chakraku jadi kau tak perlu khawatir."**

Naruto terdiam mempertimbangkan keputusannya. Dia menatap kearah langit mendapati matahari sudah berada diatasnya yang berarti hari menjelang siang. "Baiklah.. Lagian aku tak punya pilihan lain bukan." Naruto membuat satu clone untuk Kurama kendalikan.

Dia dapat merasakan chakra Kurama keluar dari dalam perutnya memasuki tubuh clonenya. Secara perlahan bentuk dari clone Naruto berubah menjadi seekor rubah berukuran normal yang memiliki warna begitu persis seperti kyuubi.

Kurama meregangkan badannya dan menghirup udara dalam-dalam sebelum membuangnya dengan kencang. **"Sudah lama aku tidak menghirup udara segar."** Ucap Kurama.

Naruto hanya tersenyum. Berjongkok membiarkan Kurama menaiki badannya dan duduk di pundaknya. Kurama merebahkan dirinya dipundak Naruto membuatnya seperti sebuah syal tebal. "Jika kamu berbaring seperti itu bagaimana caranya untukmu memberitahu arah jalan, Kurama?"

 **"Kembali ke tempat tadi semula dimana kamu tak sadarkan diri Naruto."** Intruksi Kurama tanpa mengubah posisinya.

Setelah mereka berada di posisi yang semula Kurama turun dari pundaknya dan menyuruhnya untuk diam menunggu sebelum tubub kecilnya dengan gesit kedalam hutan.

 **/5 menit kemudian/**

Kurama kembali sembari membawa sesuatu di mulutnya yang dia bangga ditaruhnya tepat didepan kaki Naruto.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan..?" Naruto melihat dengan jijik kearah kelinci.

 **"Oh, tadi selagi aku mencari jalan tak sengaja aku menemukan seekor kelinci. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk mengasah skillku lagi dalam berburu dan membawanya kesini."** Jawabnya dengan bangga. Ekornya mengibas-ngibas dengan cepat. Matanya secara bergantian menatap bangkai kelinci tersebut dan Naruto dengan senang.

"Jadi.."

 **"Kau tidak suka daging kelinci?"**

"Tentu aku suka! Hanya saja..." Melihat kondisi yang sudah terlihat tak layak dimakan. Bagaimana tidak, Isi perut dalam kelinci tersebut sudah terkoyak keluar dengan ada beberapa bagian yang hilang dan dia tidak ingin mengetahui bagaimana bisa mengenaskan seperti ini. Memandangnya saja membuat nafsu makannya hilang. "Aku tidak lapar.. Lagian sebaiknya kita lanjutkan sebelum yang lain pergi."

Naruto mengangkat tubuh Kurama dan menaruhnya kembali dipundaknya. "Jadi kemana arah menuju yang lain?" Tangannya menggaruk leher Kurama hingga terdengar dengkuran kecil darinya.

 **"Dari sini kita kekiri dan lurus terus sampai bertemu tebing tinggi. Disitu kita mengambil jalan kekanan."** "Aku tidak pernah merasakan berbelok sedikit pun.. Dan aku tidak mengingat jika ada tebing saat itu." Naruto mengikuti saran dari Kurama, merasa lega karena dia tidak mengingat dengan bangkai kelincinya.

 **"Keadaanmu saat itu sedang tidak stabil yang mengakibatkannya tak dapat fokus terhadap sekelilingnya."** Jelas Kurama.

Naruto berdeham pelan mengerti yang dimaksud oleh Kurama. Pikirannya berkecamuk memikirkan reaksi yang akan mereka perlihatkan saat bertemu dengannya nanti. Apakah mereka dengan begitu khawatirnya menanyakan berbagai hal mengapa dirinya pergi? atau mereka tidak mempedulikan jika dirinya pergi menghilang begitu saja? atau yang lebih parahnya lagi jika mereka tidak mengetahui jika dia pergi selama ini?. Memikirkan semua itu membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang tak karuan.

 **"Kit! Awas!"**

Seruan dari Kurama menyadarkannya. Matanya menangkap tebing tinggi tak jauh didepannya. Karena dis tahu tak dapat berhenti begitu saja jadi sebelum berbenturan, Naruto mengencangkan larinya sebelum memijakkan satu kakinya ke dinding. Tubuhnya dimiringkan horizontal dan kepalanya menghadap kebelakang. Yang setelah itu, didorongnya kuat secara berotasi dengan kaki satunya hingga melakukan flip sempurna dan mendarat dengan mulus di tanah.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Kurama? Maaf aku sedang tak fokus." Naruto melanjutkan jalannya lagi sembari mengelus dadanya dan menghela nafas panjang.

Kurama menepak kepala Naruto dengan buntutnya kencang dan mendengus kesal. **"Tentu saja tidak bodoh! Jika saja aku tidak memperingatimu mungkin saja kita berdua sudah bertabrakan dengan keras. Ada apa dengan kepala dan pikiranmu saat ini Naruto sampai-sampai semua fokusmu teralihkan?"**

Naruto menghela nafas sembari mengelus kepalanya memutuskan untuk tidak menjawab dan terus melanjutkan perjalanannya.

~~~~~~~~~~~~x~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Akhirnya mereka berdua telah sampai berada ditujuan, mendapati Kakashi dan yang lainnya sudah tidak berada di lokasi. Semua perkiraan buruknya benar jika mereka tidak mempedulikannya ataupun tidak mengingat akan keberadannya.

Tubuhnya terasa kaku saat melihat sisa-sisa dari pembakaran api unggun yang berarti mereka benar-benar berada disini seharian dan sekarang pergi melanjutkan perjalanan tanpa mencari dirinya.

 **"Hey! Aku menemukan jejak mereka! Sepertinya mereka tak jauh!"** Seru Kurama menarik perhatian Naruto.

"Aku tahu..." Naruto mengepalkan tangannya kuat. Perasaan terkhianati (Ajib kata-katanya :'v Ha!) menggrogoti dirinya. "Kita tidak perlu mengejarnya. Aku tahu kemana arah tujuan mereka." Gumam Naruto. Dia mendekati rubah kecil tersebut yang tengah memandangnya dengan penuh perhatian.

 **"Semua ini salah Sasuke kau tahu itu?"** Kurama melompat kepunggung Naruto saat dirinya merendahkan badannya.

"Aku tidak ingin membahasnya."

Mengendik pelan, Kurama membaringkan badannya dipunggung Naruto.

Perjalanan mereka begitu "menyenangkan", bukankah begitu?

~~~~~~~~~~~~x~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan dengan anak pirang itu, Shouto? Dia mengenal dirimu bukan?"

Sebuah figur tampak dari bayangan. Mukanya tertutup dengan penutup muka dan yang terlihat hanyalah sepasang mata merahnya bersinar dikegelapan. "Aku mempunyai cara." Jawabnya singkat.

Tawa kecil terdengar dan seringaian lebar terbentuk dari wajah temannya. "Tentu saja, Shou-san. Kau dan rencanamu itu."

 **Maaf kalau ketikanku masih acak-acakan dan tidak sesuai dengan kualitas kalian.. Skillku dalam menulis sangatlah berbeda dengan kakakku yang sudah pro / tetapi, semoga kalian menyukainya.**

 **Tolong beri komentar, kritik ataupun saran jika ada waktu untuk melakukannya.**

 **Sampai jumpa minggu depan~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Semua character Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto. Jika aku adalah penciptanya mungkin aku bisa kaya dan menikah dengan Naruto #Plak!**

 **DekhaPutri:** Iya kamu bisa melihat profilenya dengan nama TheOlympus. Dia pernah nongol ko dikomentar. Hehe terima kasih untuk review nya~

 **Rapendo Markenson23:** Aku usahain tiap chapter baru wordnya akan bertambah lebih banyak! Terima kasih untuk review nya~

 **Yagami Eza Rezaldy:** Waduuh baper wkwk sama ko aku juga tau gimana rasanya diabaikan :' . Terima kasih untuk review nya~

 **Naylachan:** Terima kasiih untuk review nya~

 **Take a seat, bring your popcorn and enjoy the show~**

 **3 hari sebelumnya~**

Shouto Higarashi atau biasa dikenal dengan Shouto adalah salah satu seorang pembunuh bayaran bersamaan dengan ketiga anggota lainnya. Hidupnya berpindah-pindah tempat tergantung misi yang mereka dapatkan dengan bayaran yang bagus.

Saat ini, hari keduanya dimana mereka memutuskan untuk rehat dan menghabiskan waktu dengan istirahat. Berada di sebuah desa kecil dan terpencil menjadikannya tempat yang pas untuk istirahat tanpa harus tertangkap. Shouto mengambil sebatang rokok dan menaruhnya dimulut. Menyulutkannya dengan api dan menghirup dalam-dalam merasakan panas manis bercampur pahitnya di tenggorokan sebelum menghembuskannya keluar menghasil asap putih tebal.

"Yo, Shouto! Pass!" Izaya melempar scroll kearahnya yang dengan gesit menangkap scroll tersebut.

Shouto menghembuskan rokoknya untuk terakhir kali sebelum membuang putungnya kedalam genangan air. "Sudah kupastikan jika ini adalah sebuah misi bukankah begitu?" Tebaknya, melempar kembali scrollnya.

Izaya menangkap scroll yang baru saja dia beri dan menghela nafas panjang. "Kau tidak ingin melihatnya terlebih dahulu, Shouto?"

Menyender pada pohon dan kembali menyulutkan putung rokoknya yang baru. "Kita sudah sepakat untuk tidak menerima misi untuk 5 hari kedepan bukan? Lagipula Houtarou dan Kouza tak berada disini."

"Mereka memberikan kita tip yang besar. Lebih besar dari misi kita sebelumnya. Kau tetap tidak ingin menerimanya? aku dapat memanggil mereka jika kamu menerima misi ini. Dan, setelah misi ini aku barjanji untuk tidak menerima misi baru lagi untuk waktu yang lama. Bagaimana?"

Shouto menghisap rokoknya beberapa kali menikmati hangatnya menjalar kedalam tubuhnya sembari mempertimbangkan. Mata merahnya menatap temannya dan berdecak kencang. "Terakhir kali, Izaya." Ucapnya, membuang putung rokok tersebut kejalan dan menginjaknya hingga menimbulkan suara desisan pelan.

Puas dengan jawaban yang diberikan oleh ketuanya, Izaya bersiul. Tak lebih dari satu menit seekor burung elang menukik dengan tajam mendekatinya. Kukunya yang tajam bertengger pada tangannya. Izaya mengaitkan scroll kecil pada kaki burung tersebut dan membisikkan sesuatu sebelum menghentakkan tangannya pelan membiarkan burungnya melesat kembali keudara.

"Membutuhkan kurang lebih satu hari untuk dapat sampai pada mereka." Izaya mendekat dan memberikan scrollnya kembali kepada Shouto. "Mereka menginformasikan jika nanti akan ada ninja dari Konoha yang akan menghalangi kita, jadi kita berdua dapat berhadapan Konoha ninja ini. Sedangkan Houtarou dan Kouza dapat menunggu kita di desa Yakigakure."

Shouto berdeham mengamati isi dari scroll. "Jadi kita memiliki waktu 10 hari dari sekarang. Aku menyetujui dengan idemu itu, tetapi tadi kau tidak memberikan instruksinya kepada Houtarou dan Kouza bukankah begitu?"

"Yaah well.." Izaya menggaruk kepalanya.

"Oleh karena itu kita akan melakukan pengoperasian esok hari. Untuk sekarang kita menunggu mereka berdua dan mempersiapkan semuanya." Lanjut Shouto menyodorkan scrollnya ke dada Izaya dengan kuat dan beranjak pergi. Tangannya meraih penutup muka untuk menutupi setengah wajahnya (Seperti Kakashi) dan memakai hoodienya lagi.

Izaya menatap punggung Shouto yang berangsur-angsur menjauh dari pandangan. Tangannya memutar scroll tersebut memainkannya dengan mengubah posisi dengan cepat.

 **2 hari sebelumnya~**

Izaya memasuki tenda yang ditempati oleh Shouto dan mendapati ketua sekaligus partnernya tengah membenahi semua perlengkapannya. Pedang besar hitam terlihat dipunggungnya.

"Mereka sudah datang?" Tanya Shouto tanpa membalikkan badannya. Dia dapat merasakan kedatangan Izaya lebih dulu sesaat sebelum dia memasuki tendanya.

"Yah, mereka telah menunggu kita didepan. Dan, sepertinya kita mendapatkan bala bantuan." Jawab Izaya, matanya menerawang isi dalam tenda.

Shouto melihat kotak rokoknya, mendapati bungkusnya yang lama telah habis. Dia membuangnya ke tong sampah dan mengambil kotak yang baru, menyimpannya di dalam kantong celana. Kali ini menghadap pada partnernya. "Kita tidak perlu anggota baru untuk ini bukan?"

Menegakkan tubuhnya, Izaya mengfokuskan pandangannya kembali. "Itu bukan kemauanku. 'Dia' lah yang mengutus mereka, memastikan jika misinya berjalan dengan lancar."

"Dengan keberadaan mereka yang ada hanya akan menghabat kita." Gumam Shouto, tangannya meraih sebatang rokok dan menyalakannya dengan api. "Sebaiknya kita bersiap-siap." Ucapnya disela-sela hembusan nafas panjang. Memastikan kepalanya telah tertutupi oleh tudung jaket hitamnya dan membiarkan maskernya tergantung dilehernya. Shouto meraih kerah partnernya dan menariknya keluar dari tenda.

"Hey, Shouto!" Kouza melambaikan tangan kearahnya dengan Houtarou berdiri disebelahnya, mengangguk pelan mendapati kehadirannya.

Shouto mendorong Izaya dengan kuat hingga menubruk tubuh Houtarou. Tanpa menunggunya pulih dari shock, Houtarou melayangkan tendangannya pada perut Izaya dengan kuat.

Izaya memegangi perutnya dan mengerang pelan. "Kenapa kalian melakukan hal itu?!"

"Menjauh dariku." Jawab Houtarou dengan suara bassnya yang khas.

Shouto mendengus mendengar gumaman dari Izaya yang terdengar antara, menyeramkan dan kejam. "Baiklah, sebaiknya sekarang kita mulai. Seperti yang direncanakan oleh Izaya kemarin, kita akan membuat dua group. Aku dan Izaya akan menghalangi ninja dari Konoha untuk datang, sedangkan kalian, menunggu kami disana tanpa melakukan penyerangan. Mengerti?"

"Bagimana dengan mereka?" Kouza menunjuk pada bala bantuan yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka.

"Aku melupakan jika ada mereka." Gerutunya pelan. Menghitung jumlah anggota bala bantuan dan mendesah pelan. "Kita akan membagi menjadi 5 orang." Shouto menghisap terakhir dari putung rokoknya sebelum membuangnya ke jalanan dan berbalik menghadap anggota sementara.

"Dan kalian. Kalian bisa memilih untuk ikut denganku menghadang pasukan Konoha ninja atau bersama Houtarou dan Kouza menunggu kami untuk kembali. Dan ini diperuntungkan untuk tiga orang."

6 anggota sementara, saling memandang satu sama lain dan mulai berpencar membagi menjadi 3 bagian yang salah satunya ikut kedalam team Shouto.

"Baiklah. Sampai bertemu kembali disana." Shouto menutup wajahnya dengan masker dan menarik kerah Izaya kembali memaksanya untuk berdiri, menangguk kepalanya ke team yang lain sebelum menghilang bersamaan dengan ketiga teamnya.

Time Skip~

"Seharusnya mereka telah datang bukan? Apa kau dapat merasakan kehadiran mereka, Shouto?" Izaya bersender pada sebuah pohon besar rindang dengan tangannya memainkan kunainya untuk menghibur dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana tidak, sudah hampir 2 jam mereka menunggu ninja Konoha tersebut tetapi mereka tak kunjung datang juga.

"Bersabarlah, Izaya." Menghiraukan decakan partnernya, Shouto mendongak kearah langit melihat burung elang milik Izaya telah datang, menukik berputar diudara. Berdeham pelan, Shouto kembali mengfokuskan dirinya dan menangkap 3 chakra asing dari kejauhan. "Mereka datang."

Dalam sekejap mereka berada dalam posisi siaga. Shouto mendekatkan diri pada pohon untuk berbaur dan menunggu ninja Konoha untuk mendekat.

Setelah merasakan mereka (ninja Konoha) berada di jarak yang pas Shouto memberi isyarat untuk Izaya dan ketiga anggotanya keluar dalam persembunyian dan memperlihatkan diri mereka.

Selagi yang lain bertarung, Shouto mengeluarkan benang kecil dari dalam sakunya yang dia jentikkan keatas membentuk seekor lebah. Lebah tersebut terbang mendekati pertempuran tersebut dan menghinggap disalah satu anggota ninja dari Konoha. Cahaya merah berkedip redup, tetapi dia dapat melihat dengan jelas jika lebahnya telah tertanam.

Setelah itu, Shouto berlari mendekati anak laki-laki berambut hitam yang terlihat berada jauh dari anggota kelompoknya. Dengan gesit tangannya membuat sebuah segel yang biasa dia buat dan dia berfikir jika akan berhasil saat tiba-tiba sekelebat anak berambut pirang berlari kearahnya, menerkam dirinya sebelum segelnya aktif dan meledakkan mereka.

Shouto mengerang, merasakan sakit didaerah wajahnya. Dia dapat mendengar teriakan Izaya dari kejauhan dan terdengar khawatir. Berdecak pelan, Shouto memberi isyarat kepada parternya untuk mundur.

Shouto dan anak pirang tersebut tak sengaja saling berhadapan dan menatap satu sama lain. 'Anak itu melihat wajahku.' Pikirnya untuk terakhir kali sebelum memutuskan untuk pergi dan menghilang.

Mendarat di tanah yang keras, Shouto tak dapat menyeimbangkan dirinya dan tubuhnya tersungkur ketanah dengan cukup keras.

"Shouto!!" Izaya berlari mendekati ketuanya yang tergeletak di tanah. Membalikkan badannya untuk melihat keadaannya. "Shouto, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Dengan susah payah Shouto membangunkan dirinya dan melihat situasi. Menyadari jika hanya ada dirinya dan Izaya. "Hanya dirimu saja?"

"Cyclops itu menggunakan raikiri kepada kami. Jika saja aku tak gesit untuk menghindari serangan tersebut, mungkin saja aku akan bergabung dengan yang lain."

Shouto menghela nafas dia sudah tahu pada akhirnya hanya mereka berdualah yang selamat. Tangannya menggapai luka baru pada wajahnya dan mendesis pelan saat tak sengaja dia menekan lukanya. "Izaya saat kau tadi keluar dari persembunyian apa dirimu melihat seorang anak laki-laki pirang?"

"Aku melihatnya. Tetapi dia berada dijarak yang jauh dan hanya berdiri disana mengamati kami, jadi aku beranggapan jika dia tidak ikut dalam pertarungan."

"Anak itu yang menggagalkan diriku, aku tak menyadari kehadirannya sebelum semuanya terlambat dan segel yang kubuat sendiri mencelakakan diriku sendiri." Shouto merogoh kantong celananya dan mendesah lega mendapati kotak rokonya masih utuh. Dia mengambil satu batang dan menaruhnya di bibir sebelum menyalakannya dengan pemantik api. Shouto menghisap rokoknya dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya dalam satu hembusan. 'Tak ada yang lebih menentramkan selain ini, bukan?'

Izaya mengamati partnernya dari dekat. Ini pertama kali untuknya melihat Shouta tidak fokus pada sekelilingnya. Atau memang anak itu dapat menyembunyikan chakranya dengan begitu baik?. "Ne.. Shouto apa kau berhasil memberi sinyal dimana mereka berada saat ini?"

"Ya, ada di salah satu dari mereka. Sebaiknya kita mengikuti mereka dari bayang-bayang."

Izaya menarik tangan Shouto membantunya untuk berdiri. "Bukankah seharusnya kita menemui yang lainnya di Yakigakure?"

"Rencana berubah. Aku ingin melihat mereka dari dekat terutama anak pirang itu. Izaya, kirim burungmu untuk memberitahu yang lain."

Menghela nafas, Izaya bersiul memanggil burungnya dan terdengar pekikan nyaring dari udara tak lama setelahnya. Burung itu berputar diudara sebelum menukik kebawah dengan kepakkan sayapnya yang lebar, cakarnya yang tajam terbuka dan mencengkram tangan Izaya.

"Semoga dengan perubahan rencana ini tidak menggagalkan kita." Gumamnya. Mengaitkan scroll kecil pada kaki elang tersebut. Izaya menghela nafas, melihat burungnya kembali mengepakkan sayap dan terbang menjauh.

Time Skip~

"Jadi ini alasan mengapa kamu ingin melihat anak itu lebih dekat.."

Mereka berdua telah mengamati perilaku anak itu dengan anggota teamnya dan prediksi Shouta akan mereka adalah benar. Kelompok anak itu memperlakukannya dengan begitu buruk bahkan ketuanya (Seperti yang dikatakan oleh Izaya tadi. Cyclops?) lebih memilih anak berambut hitam. "Padahal yang terkena ledakannya yaitu anak pirang tersebut karena dialah yang berada dekat denganku."

"Oh~ Anak itu pergi." Izaya berkata. Matanya mengikuti arah dimana anak tersebut pergi (lari) dan menghilang dari pandangannya. "Haruskah kita mengikutinya, Shouto?"

'Bahkan mereka tidak menyadari anak itu pergi. Team apa ini, sungguh menyedihkan.' Shouto berdecak pelan, menatap dengan jijik. Mendelik tajam kearah partnernya dan mendesis pelan. "Apa kau tidak melihatnya?! Mereka tidak menyadari jika salah satu teamnya menghilang atau.. Atau bahkan mereka menyadarinya, tetapi tidak peduli dengan menghilangnya salah satu dari team mereka!"

Izaya terlihat kaget akan ledakan kemarahan partnernya. Sudah lama untuknya melihat Shouto marah seperti ini dan terakhir kali dia seperti ini keesokannya orang yang telah membuatnya marah terbunuh dengan badannya begitu mengenaskan. Untuk sesaat dia merasakan kasihan kepada ninja Konoha ini.

"Tenanglah Shouto. Kau hanya akan memberi tahu mereka lokasi kita bersembunyi."

Shouto mengambil benang merah kembali dari dalam kantongnya. Kali ini lebih panjang dari sebelumnya dan dia melemparkannya keudara. Dengan cepat benang tersebut berubah menjadi replika seekor burung kecil. Sayap kecilnya mengepak begitu cepat hingga terlihat kasat mata diudara. (Semacam burung Hummingbird. Kalian bisa melihatnya di Google jika tidak tau wkwk xD)

"Lacak anak berambut pirang tadi dan ikuti dari jauh. Jangan sampe ketahuan." Perintahnya dengan dingin. Dan, dengan kepakan sayapnya yang cepat, secara perlahan badan kecilnya menghilang dari pandangan.

"Kita akan istirahat disini dan melihat keadaan esok hari." Lanjut Shouto.

 **~1 hari sebelumnya~**

Shouto mengamati team Konoha dari jarak yang aman, badannya bersender diatas pohon dengan kakinya berayun pelan. Kepulan asap keluar dari sela-sela mulutnya dan dia berdeham pelan. Akhirnya satu per satu mereka keluar dari tenda dan sepertinya anak yang tak sadarkan diri telah pulih dan mulai mengemasi barangnya.

"Dan si cyclops pun masih belum menyadari jika salah satu anggotanya menghilang." Gumamnya datar. "Figures."

Dengan kesal Shouto menjentikkan tangannya, melempar putung rokoknya mengenai tepat pada wajah tertidur parternya.

Menjerit keras merasakan panas pada wajahnya, Izuya tersentak bangun. Tangan kanannya memegang wajahnya dengan tangan satunya lagi secara refleks mengambil kunai dari kantongnya. Sebelum Izaya melayangkan kata-kata serapah, menyadari bahwa partnernyalah yang melakukan itu, tiba-tiba saja Shouto mendesis, dan memberi gesture untuk diam.

Sepertinya teriakan dari Izaya telah membuat team Konoha terlihat waspada. Cyclops, ketua dari team Konoha terlihat menyuruh anggotanya untuk cepat-cepat membenahi tempat mereka. Salah satu anggotanya seorang anak perempuan menanyakan keberadaan Naruto yang dijawab olehnya ketuanya untuk terus melanjuti perjalanan dan berharap dapat menemukan Naruto ditengah perjalanan.

'Jadi, anak pirang itu bernama Naruto.' Pikirnya, mengamati kepergian team Konoha dengan seksama. Mendelik tajam kearah Izaya dan menggeram pelan. "Ada apa denganmu?! Kau membuat mereka pergi!"

"Seharusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu padamu! Ada apa denganmu melemparkan putung rokokmu kearah wajahku?! Jika saja itu tak terjadi keberadaan kita tidak akan diketahui!"

Shouto mendengus kencang, memalingkan wajahnya. "Aku sedang kesal tadi."

"Dan aku yang mendapatkan imbasnya." Gumamnya pelan.

"Berhentilah bersikap seperti anak-anak." Shouto mengabaikan juluran lidah Izaya padanya. "Anak itu. Naruto. Dia belum terlihat juga.."

"Mungkin kita harus melihatnya sendiri?" Usul Izaya.

"Replika burungku sedang bersamanya lagian..- Oh. Itu dia! Burungku juga tak jauh berada disana."

Izaya mengamati anak itu melihat ekspresinya yang terlihat kecewa. Mungkin karena teamnya sudah tak ada lagi. Sungguh anak yang malang.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan dengan anak pirang itu, Shouto? Dia mengenal dirimu juga bukan?"

"Aku mempunyai cara." Jawabnya singkat.

Tawa kecil terdengar dan seringaian lebar terbentuk dari wajah temannya. "Tentu saja, Shouto. Kau dan rencanamu itu."

 **~Back to Naruto~** Sepanjang perjalanan Naruto memakan persediaan buah berry di dalam kantungnya sambil bersenandung pelan. Dengan keberadaan Kurama membuat perjalanannya tak lagi membosankan dan dia menikmati setiap langkahnya walaupun kelompoknya telah meninggalkannya begitu saja.

Tak lebih dari 2 jam mereka berjalan mengikuti jejak kaki yang ditinggalkan oleh kelompoknya. Akhirnya desa Yakigakure terlihat. Tempat tersebut sungguh mempesona jika melihatnya lebih dekat, tanah yang secara ajaibnya mengambang diudara dengan perumahan bergaya tradisional berada diatasnya. Bukan hanya itu saja, terlihat seperti cahaya bulat berwarna-warni mengambang diudara. Dengan situasi desa yang gelap menambah keindahan desa tersebut.

"Apa kau pernah melihat ini sebelumnya, Kurama?" Tanya Naruto dengan takjub.

 **"Tidak."** Kurama merasakan sama takjubnya seperti Naruto. **"Sungguh memukau, bukankah begitu."** Naruto mengangguk pelan dengan setuju. Dia bersyukur mendapatkan misi ini dan melihat betapa menakjubkannya desa Yukigakure.

Tiba-Tiba saja sebuah tangan membengkam mulutnya dan menariknya kedalam gang kecil. Naruto berusaha memberontak dari cengkraman pada mulutnya, dia dapat merasakan Kurama masuk kedalam tasnya.

"Tenanglah Naruto. Ini aku, Kakashi." Kakashi melepaskan bengkaman pada mulutnya dan Naruto berbalik menghadap sosok gurunya beserta kedua teamnya yang lain berdiri tak jauh dari Kakashi.

"Se-sensei!"

Kakashi menampar pipinya dengan kencang hingga berbekas. Naruto memegang pipinya dengan shock, dia tidak merasakan denyutan pada pipinya saat itu. Dia tidak mempercayai jika Kakashi telah melakukan hal tersebut padanya.

"Ada apa dengamnu, Naruto?! Pergi begitu saja tanpa memberitahu kami! Kau tahu betapa khawatirnya kami saat mendapati dirimu tak ada?! Kau ini sungguh merepotkan saja!" Geram Kakashi.

Naruto menundukkan kepalanya, tangannya mengepal kencang hingga berubah warna menjadi putih. Dia tertawa kecil "Khawatir? Mendengar kata-kata tersebut terucap oleh mulutmu membuatku geli."

Kakashi mengernyitkan matanya. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Berhentilah berpura-pura khawatir denganku sensei."

"Berhenti bersikap seperti anak-anak, dobe."

"Diamlah, brengs*!" Geram Naruto.

"Naruto!" Sergah Kakashi dan Sakura berbarengan. Sakura menjitak kepalanya kuat membuatnya mengernyit sakit, dia dapat merasakan darah berdesir keluar dari kepalanya membasahi bagian belakang.

"Cukup! Aku tak tahan dengan ini semua!" Teriaknya, secara reflek memundurkan tubuhnya menjauh hingga punggungnya bersandar pada tembok dibelakangnya. "Berhenti berpura-pura jika kau khawatir denganku, Kakashi! Aku tahu didalam hatimu, kau merasa senang karena aku menghilang bukankah begitu?! Aku tahu dari awal jika Sasukelah murid favoritmu, aku dapat melihat jelas dimatamu yang terlihat begitu khawatirnya saat mendapati Sasuke tak sadarkan diri atau saat Sasuke pergi dari Konoha, dirimu mengurungkan diri begitu lama hingga melupakan kami berdua. Berbeda dengan kau menatapku tadi dan berkata jika kau khawatir padaku. Matamu tak menyiratkan kekhawatiran sama sekali, yang ada hanyalah amarah. Apa kau begitu tak sukanya denganku?! Jika memang dari pertama hanya ingin memiliki Sasuke dan Sakura, kau hanya perlu memberi tahuku. Aku tak peduli untuk kembali ke akademi untuk ketiga kalinya!" Naruto tak dapat membendung isakannya. "Apa kau membenciku seperti warga lain? Apa salah satu keluargamu, guru, atau teammu terbunuh karena sesuatu yang ada didalam diriku?!"

"Aku hanya ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya memiliki keluarga. Hanya itu. Saat bertemu dengan Jiraiya-sensei, aku merasa begitu bahagia karena akhirnya dapat merasakan hal tersebut hingga seseorang merenggutnya dariku. Aku sungguh merindukan keberadannya." Naruto tersungkur ketanah, menutup mukanya dengan kedua tangannya untuk menutupi raungannya. "Aku sungguh merindukannya! Aku sungguh merindukannya seperti dirimu pada Sasuke saat dia pergi dari desa tetapi ini berbeda! Jiraiya ji-san tidak akan kembali bagaimana pun juga!!"

Kakashi merasa bersalah. Dia belum pernah melihat Naruto menangis dengan kencangnya dan terlihat begitu putus asa. Tak hanya dirinya yang terlihat shock akan tangisan Naruto tetapi kedua teamnya juga.

"Naruto.." Kakashi mendekati tubuh Naruto yang meringkuk bersender pada tembak. Dia baru menyadari betapa kecilnya tubuh Naruto jika seperti ini, dan rasa bersalah menusuknya begitu dalam. Tangannya hampir meraih pundak Naruto saat tiba-tiba seekor elang menukik kearahnya mencakar tangannya dengan kukunya yang tajam sebelum terbang pergi.

"Hmm.. Aku tidak akan melakukan hal itu jika menjadi dirimu, Sobat." Ucap seseorang.

Sebelum dapat bereaksi sebuah tali berwarna merah menjangkau tubuh lemas Naruto dan menariknya. "Kerja bagus, Izaya." Ucap partnernya, dia menggendong Naruto layaknya seorang bayi.

"Perkenalkan namaku Shouto Higarashi dan ini adalah partnerku Izaya Satoshi. Disini, izinkan kami untuk mengambil anak malang ini dari kalian."

 **Akhirnyaaa chapter 3 selesai** **Untuk chapter ini aku butuh votingan kalian, disini ada 2 pilihan, diantaranya:**

 **1\. Naruto keluar dari team 7 dan ikut teamnya Shouto. (Jika itu terjadi maka Naruto akan menjadi missing-nin)**

 **2\. Naruto tetap berada di team 7 dan memberikan kesempatan kedua pada mereka.**

 **Setiap pilihan yang kalian pilih akan berpengaruh besar pada cerita selanjutnya dan tentu saja pada di akhir cerita nanti. Jadi, tolong pertimbangkan secara baik-baik.**

 **Sampai jumpa minggu depan~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Semua character Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto. Jika aku adalah penciptanya mungkin aku bisa kaya dan menikah dengan Naruto #Plak!**

 **Hasil votingan:**

 **1\. Naruto keluar dari team 7 dan ikut teamnya Shouto.** **(10)**

 **2\. Naruto tetap berada di team 7 dan memberikan kesempatan kedua pada mereka.** **(0)**

 **Terima kasih untuk Uchiha Namikaze Venom, dragneelhendra, Tsurara kuchiki, Lima5, The Devil Boy07, Rapindo Markenson23, Kuroyami Ataka, tiasukma, yurari, Guest (Maaf gatau namanya :'D), adam.muhammad.980 atas review dan bantuan kalian dalam memberi votingan** **. Maaf tidak bisa menjawab satu persatu :'3**

 **Take a seat, bring your popcorn and enjoy the show~**

"Selamat siang saudara-saudara sekalian. Perkenalkan, namaku Shouto Higarashi dan ini adalah pertnerku Izaya Satoshi." Shouto membungkukkan badannya cepat tanpa menjatuhkan gendongannya pada Naruto. "Dan disini, kami akan membawa anak malang ini dari kalian."

Kakashi mengernyitkan matanya, badannya menegak tak dapat menyembunyikan ketegangannya. Tangannya sudah berada di saku celana memegang erat kunainya, siap untuk menyerang. "Mau apa kalian dengan Naruto?"

Sasuke berjalan maju, berdiri disebelah Kakashi. Kunai telah berada di kedua tangannya dan mata sharingannya telah aktif sejak tadi keberadaan dua orang asing ini yang tiba-tiba muncul. "Naruto milik kita. Kalian tak berhak mengambilnya begitu saja." geramnya, sharingan berputar cepat dikedua matanya.

Izaya tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengarnya. "Kau dengar itu, Shouto?!" Tanyanya disela-sela tawa. "Oh tuhan, 'Naruto milik kita.'" Izaya menirukan suara dari Sasuke sebelum tergelak kembali. "Perutku menjadi sakit mendengar perkataanmu, sobat."

Shouto mendengus dan dengan gesit mengubah posisi berdirinya agak menjauh dari Izaya saat mendapati tangan partnernya akan menopang pada bahunya. Alhasil karena tak dapat menyeimbangkan badannya dan tersungkur ketanah.

"Hey!" Teriak Izaya dengan jengkel.

"Hmmm anak Uchiha ya. Jadi semuanya begitu masuk akal mengapa dia memilih anak itu daripada Naruto." Gumam Shouto mengacuhkan partnernya. "Naruto bukanlah milik kalian, dirimu ataupun kami. Dialah yang memilih ingin berada dimana dan dengan siapa yang membuatnya merasa nyaman. Dirimu, anak nakal yang sombong dan egois tak berhak untuk menentukan semuanya sesuka hati. Aku tak peduli jika kau adalah dari salah satu clan ternama. Bullshit dengan clan."

"Apa maksudmu?! Kau tak berhak mengatakan hal itu kepada clanku!" Desis Sasuke. Percikan listrik terlihat ditangannya dan jika saja Kakashi tidak menghalanginya, Sasuke pasti akan berbuat suatu hal yang ceroboh dan mecelakai mereka bertiga.

"Sasuke!" Ucap Kakashi tegas.

"Orang bawah dan pembunuh seperti kalian tak berhak berbicara seperti itu dengan clan tertinggi. Aku tahu jika kalian berdua adalah pembunuh bayaran yang diutus oleh bos kalian untuk membunuh raja dari desa Yakigakure, bukankah begitu? Seharusnya orang seperti kalian mati saja." Cemooh Sasuke.

"Sasuke! Diamlah se-.." Kakashi tak dapat menyelesaikan perkataannya saat tiba-tiba saja sebuah kunai muncul dan hampir mengenai Sasuke jika saja Kakashi tidak sigap.

Sakura yang sedari tadi hanya terdiam takut dibelakang, terbelalak ngeri saat melihat kunai tersebut mengenai tangan gurunya. "Ka-Kakashi sensei.."

Kakashi mengernyit sakit. Dia memegang ganggang kunainya dan langsung menariknya keluar dari pergelangan tangan. Tangan satunya mencoba untuk menghentikan pendarahan pada pergelangannya.

"Tenanglah, Houtarou." Bentak Shouto, mengalihkan pandangannya kearah dimana kedua partnernya yang lain bersembunyi. Kembali memfokuskan matanya dan berdecak pelan. Dia merogoh saku jaketnya mengambil perban dan dilemparnya ke Kakashi. "Sebaiknya kamu perban lukamu sebelum kehabisan darah."

Kakashi menghela nafas, mengangguk sambil menggumamkan kata terima kasih dan mulai membalut lukanya.

Shouto mengamati Kakashi dengan suram. "Aku tak mengerti mengapa kau lebih tertarik dengan anak egois ini ketimbang Naruto. Apa kau mempunyai alasan mengapa kau memilih Sasuke? Atau mungkin, dirimu hanya ingin menggunakannya untuk sebuah mesin pembunuh, karena dia adalah seseorang yang berada di clan terkuat didesamu?"

"Atau~ dia hanya guru yang lemah, Shouto. Oleh karena itu dia membutuhkan sebuah clan yang kuat di teamnya untuk melindunginya. Aku tak mengerti mengapa dirimu menjadi seorang Jounin." Timpal Izaya terkekeh pelan. Wajahnya memperlihatkan seringai dingin.

"Kau tak tahu apa-apa." Gretak Kakashi dengan geram.

Izaya melihat partnernya dari sudut matanya sembari menyeringai lebar. "Ooh~ Aku baru ingat hal tentang dirimu~" Izaya jalan mendekati Konoha-nin secara pelan. Seringainya tak menghilang dari wajahnya. Layaknya "Hatake Kakashi~ seorang anak prodigy, mereka biasanya mengenalmu sebagai Kakashi si ninja peniru. Aku dapat mengingat dimata kirimu yang kau sembunyikan terdapat sebuah Sharingan. Kau mendapatkannya dari sahabatmu, bukankah begitu? Sebelum dia mati (agak aneh bilang mati ke orang. :'D). Sungguh malang untuknya saat mendapati mata sharingannya dipakai untuk melakukan hal yang tidak baik olehmu." Izaya berdiri hampir berdekatan dengan Kakashi.

Kakashi menggretakkan giginya kuat merasakan mata kirinya berdenyut kencang. Tetapi dia hanya terdiam saat Izaya melanjutkan ocehannya.

"Ah Shouta, sekarang aku baru menyadari mengapa seorang Kakashi, sang legendaris, memilih anak dari clan temannya yang dulu ketimbang anak malang itu." Izaya mencondongkan badannya. seringainya semakin lebar dengan mata abu-abunya terlihat bersinar dari kegelapan. "Kau ingin membalas semua kesalahanmu atas kematian sahabatmu, bukankah begitu? Kau merasa bersalah karena seharusnyalah dirimulah yang tertimpa batu besar itu dan bukan dirinya. Kau merasa semuanya adalah salahmu dan melihat anak Uchiha yang berada satu team denganmu.. Membuatmu bersumpah kepada sahabatmu untuk menjaganya. Sungguh, walaupun terdengar manis tetapi perlakuanmu terhadap muridmu yang lain membuatku jijik." Izaya menekan kata-kata terakhirnya tepat ditelinga Kakashi sebelum kembali berjalan mundur dan berdiri disebelah Shouta.

Suara kekehan terdengar dari mulut Izaya saat mendapati wajah Kakashi yang terlihat pucat. "Sudah lama aku tidak melihatmu begitu menikmati ini, Izaya." Ucap Shouta, menurunkan tubuh Naruto yang tersadar dan membiarkannya berdiri disebelahnya. Shouta merogoh sakunya dan mengambil rokok baru.

"Oohh tentu saja~ terakhir kali aku menikmati ini saat kita berhadapan dengan orang yang mempunyai sabit tiga bilah dipunggungnya dan rambutnya ungunya yang aneh."

Shouto menghela nafas mengepulkan asap rokoknya keudara dan tanpa peringatan tangannya menepak keras belakang kepala Izaya. "Bodoh! Kau menganggapnya itu hal yang menyenangkan?! Karena ocehanmu yang tak terkontrol membuat kita semua hampir saja terbunuh!"

Mengendikkan kepalanya pelan dan bergumam pelan. "Tapi kita masih hidup bukan sampai sekarang?" Izaya mengelus kepalanya.

"Aku tak mengerti lagi dengan pikiranmu yang dangkal itu." Shouto menggelengkan kepalanya dan memilih untuk memfokuskan kembali pada Konoha-nin yang sedari tadi hanya terdiam melihat mereka berdua. "Aku tak punya waktu berlama-lama disini. Ada misi yang harus kuselesaikan. Dan untukmu, Naruto. Kau dapat memilih untuk ikut dengan siapa. Denganku atau team lamamu?"

Naruto mencuri pandangannya kearah Kakashi yang menatapnya dengan pandangan bersalah sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ketanah. Dia tak mengetahui harus ikut dengan siapa diantara kedua team ini. Pikirannya terus menyuruhnya untuk memaafkan Kakashi dengan yang lain dan memberikan mereka kesempatan lain. Tetapi dilain pihak, hatinya berkata untuk ikut kelompok Shouto dan melanjutkan hidupnya.

"Aku.. Aku akan memilih untuk ikut dengan mereka." Jawab Naruto akhirnya. Matanya tetap terpaku kebawah, dia tak berani melihat ekspresi teamnya. "Terus terang. Aku sudah muak dan cape dengan perlakuan kalian padaku selama ini. Dan semenjak Sasuke kembali ke desa, perlakukan kalian semakin menjadi-jadi seakan aku ini adalah sampah. Jika memang yang dikatakan Izaya tadi benar, mungkin ini jalan satu-satunya untukmu agar dapat lebih fokus menjaga Sasuke." Naruto tersenyum sedih, sekarang dia mengetahui mengapa Kakashi memperlakukan Sasuke layaknya seorang ayah kepada anaknya. "Tolong jika saja kalian mempunyai anggota baru, perlakukan mereka dengan baik. Mereka adalah keluargamu juga, jadi tolong perhatikan mereka." Naruto mendongak dan menatap ekspresi terkejut mereka saat melihatnya tersenyum. Senyuman yang belum pernah mereka lihat sebelumnya.

Shouto menepuk kepala Naruto dan mengelusnya pelan. "Kalian sudah mendengar dan melihatnya bukan? Sekarang sebaiknya kita pergi dan menuntaskan misinya. Oh ya sebelumnya, lebih baik kalian membuat alibi jika misi kalian gagal dan salah satu anggotanya tak terselamatkan. Alasan tersebut lebih mudah."

Shouto dan Izaya memberi hormat sekilas dan menghilang bersamaan dengan Naruto. Tak jauh dari itu, kedua anggotanya yang lain mengikuti mereka setelahnya dengan menghilang.

"Sensei.. Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?" Sakura meremas bajunya, matanya berkaca-kaca mendapati jika salah satu anggotanya pergi. Sepertinya sudah telat untuk merasa bersalah?

Kakashi hanya terdiam dengan kepalanya yang tertunduk kebawah. Ini bukan yang dia perkirakan, senyuman itu. Dia pernah melihat sebelumnya saat dia masih ditugaskan oleh Sandaime untuk menjaga Naruto. Dan, itu kurang lebih Naruto masih berumur 5 tahun. 'Ini kedua kalinya dan yang terakhir aku dapat melihat senyumnya lagi.'

"Kita akan mengikuti apa yang tadi dikatakan oleh Shouto." Kakashi menjawab pelan. Tak ada lagi rasa semangat untuk melanjutkan misi ini.

'Aku tak mengetahui bagaimana reaksi Tsunade dan Iruka jika mendengar hal buruk ini.'

Sementara itu pada Team Shouta~

Naruto melihat sekelilingnya mendapati rumah tua yang tak ditempati cukup luas dan lega, hanya saja karena rumah tua membuatnya begitu banyak debu dan kayu pada lantainya berbunyi setiap kali mereka melangkah diatasnya. Terdapat tiga ruangan pada rumah tersebut, yang diantaranya ruang makan yang bersatu dengan ruang tamu, ruang tidur dan kamar mandi. Sementara yang lainnya membicarakan rencana untuk misi mereka, Naruto memilih untuk melihat-llihat. Ruangan pertama yang ingin dilihat yaitu kamar tidurnya.

Suara derikan terdengar saat dirinya membuka pintu. Kepalanya mendongak kedalam mencoba untuk melihat kedalam ruangan. Saat dia mendorong dengan paksa hingga terbuka lebar begitu banyak debu-debu yang berterbangan akibat angin dari pintu dan Naruto tak dapat menahan bersinnya saat beberapa debu menggelitik hidungnya. Matanya berair karena hal itu.

"Seperti ingin mati saja." Gumam Naruto disela-sela bersinnya yang persekian kali.

Menutupi hidungnya dengan tangan Naruto melanjutkan penelitiannya. Terdapat 2 kasur tidur yang tampak tak layak untuk dipakai (Kalian bisa melakukannya jika ingin berurusan dengan begitu banyaknya rayap..). Selanjutnya Naruto menuju sebuah meja sedang dan dapat dikatakan pemilik sebelumnya adalah orang yang apik. Beberapa buku usang yang berada dimeja disusun dengan rapi dengan secarik kertas dan kuas berada ditengah meja.

Jika kita berbalik kita dapat brankas berukuran kecil terpahat ditembok tepat disebelah lemari panjang. Naruto mencoba untuk membukanya, memutar seri number dengan asal dan berharap dewi fortuna berada dipihaknya. Hampir satu jam dia berkutat dengan mesin brankas, berbagai cara dia lakukan dari menggunakan cara biasa hingga akhirnya menggunakan kunainya. Akhirnya usahanya untuk menjebol brangkas tersebut membuahkan hasil.

Begitu banyak barang didalam brankas tersebut. Beberapa scroll kecil tergulung rapi menjadi satu yang diselipkan pada gulungan yang besar, pisau lipat dan sebuah kotak kayu yang diletakkan paling dalam hampir tak terlihat karena tumpukan scroll. Naruto mengambil semua barang yang ada didalam brankas dan menaruhnya dilantai. Setelah itu melepaskan tas ranselnya kelantai, membuka resleting dan baru mengingat jika Kurama berada didalam tas tersebut.

"Sungguh pengap bersembunyi didalam sini." Gerutu Kurama melompat keluar dan merenggangkan badannya sebelum melompat kepundak Naruto untuk melihat lebih jelas apa yang dia lakukan. "Apa yang kamu lakukan?"

Naruto melepaskan pengikat pada salah satu scroll, membuka gulungan, dan memperlihatkannya pada Kurama. "Seperti yang kuperkirakan setiap gulungan terdapat jutsu didalamnya. Dan ini kau bisa lihat jika ini adalah jutsu dengan elemen.. hmm aku belum pernah melihat ini sebelumnya. Pernah melihat ini?"

"Jujur, aku belum pernah melihat ini sebelumnya, simbol ini terlihat seperti elemen es tetapi juga seperti badai. Mungkinkah kombinasi antar keduanya?"

Menggulung kembali scrollnya Naruto mengambil scroll yang lain. "Ini juga sama seperti tadi hanya berbeda simbol. Berarti jika perkataanmu benar. Maka di setiap scroll mempunyai kombinasi antara dua elemen dan akupun belum mengecek scroll yang besar.. Ah, sekarang aku mengerti mengapa semua ini ditempatkan didalam brankas." Melihat begitu banyaknya scroll dengan didalamnya terdapat jutsu yang kuat memungkinkan untuk banyak yang ingin merampasnya bukan? 'Tetapi yang menjadi pertanyaan, mengapa pemiliknya tidak membawa serta barang-barangnya saat pergi dari rumah?'

"Kau akan membawa semuanya?" Kurama bertanya tiba-tiba membuyarkan pikirannya yang berkecamuk dan menariknya kembali kedunia nyata.

"Tentu saja. Aku akan mempelajari ini semua." Jawab Naruto. Dengan cepat mengeluarkan barang-barang didalam ransel. Membuangnya benda-benda yang sudah tak perlu dibawa lagi dan memasukan semua scroll kedalam ransel. "Sedikit dorongan.. Ugh! dan akhirnya selesai!" Naruto menutup resletingnya dan jatuh terduduk sembari mengatur nafasnya.

Kurama memutar bola matanya, melompat turun dari pundak Naruto dan mendudukkan dirinya diatas meja. "Naruto. Apa kau yakin dengan pilihanmu ini? Maksudku, bagaimana dengan Iruka ataupun Tsunade?"

"Aku sudah memikirkan hal itu.." Ucapannya terhenti saat mendengar suara keras dari arah luar yang diikuti teriakan. Naruto mendengus dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku akan memberi tahu mereka secara personal jika aku baik-baik saja dan aku akan menceritakan semuanya kepada mereka mengapa aku memutuskan untuk pergi." Lanjutnya.

"Kamu akan menjadi seorang missing-nin Naruto. Sama halnya seperti mereka. Hidupmu akan lebih sulit karena harus menghadapi akatsuki sekaligus hunter-nin. Kau tidak melupakan dengan anggota akatsuki yang ingin mengambil kits berdua, bukan?"

"Tentu saja aku mengingatnya. Kau tak perlu khawatir, Kurama. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Kita memiliki semua scroll ini dan dengan keberadaanku bersama team Shouto mendapatkan nilai plus. Mereka terlihat orang yang kuat, jadi dengan bantuan mereka dan menceritakan semuanya tentang dirimu dan aku semua ini akan jauh lebih mudah." Naruto menenangkannya, memberikan acungan jempol. "Lagian sepertinya kita cocok bersama team ini." Lanjutnya.

"Menceritakan jika kau adalah seorang Jinchuriki? Kau percaya dengan mereka begitu saja?!"

"Aku dapat merasakannya jika mereka Adalah orang yang baik walaupun seorang pembunuh bayaran."

Kurama hanya mendengus menggumamkan kata 'terserah lah.' dan mulai membersihkan bulu-bulunya dari debu. "Aku memiliki alasan sendiri mengapa aku merasa lebih khawatir setelah kata-kata tersebut keluar dari mulutmu."

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

Naruto mengambil kotak kayu yang tadi berada di brankas dan menerawangnya lebih dekat. Jemarinya menelusuri pahatan menuju bukaan pada kotak. Perlahan dia buka menampilkan satu scroll berwarna cokelat diikat dengan tali dan terdapat segel berwarna biru diatasnya. Entah siapapun yang memiliki scroll ini, tidak menginginkan ada yang dapat membuka dan mengetahui isinya.

Kurama turun dari meja cepat-cepat, berlari naik kebaju Naruto dan bersembunyi dibalik jaketnya. Sebelum Naruto bertanya ada apa, tiba-tiba suara ketukan pintu menarik perhatiannya yang dengan cepat menyembunyikan kotak tersebut dikantong balik jaketnya dan langsung berdiri, berbalik menatap salah satu anggota dari team Shouto.

"Shouto memanggilmu."Ucap seseorang berperawak sedang dengan rambutnya berwarna cokelat tua keriting. Matanya yang besar dan cokelat membuatnya terlihat ramah . "Oh ya, kamu pasti belum mengenalku. Perkenalkan namaku Kouza. Well, selamat datang di kelompok kami, Naruto-kun." Salamnya ramah.

"Terima kasih.." Naruto tersenyum. Dia mengenakan tas ranselnya kembali dan mengikuti Kouza dari belakang. Ternyata dengan mengeluarkan beberapa benda didalam ransel dan hanya dipenuhi scroll, membuat beban beratnya menjadi ringan. Dia dapat melompat dan berlari jadi jauh lebih leluasa dari yang sebelumnya.

Semua anggota telah berkumpul diruang tengah. Mereka mengelilingi meja oval yang terdapat sebuah peta ditengahnya. Kemungkinan peta tersebut adalah peta dimana sang raja berada.

"Selamat datang Naruto. Aku senang kamu memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan kami." Shouto berkata. "Ada satu hal yang ingin kukatakan padamu tentang kami. Apa yang dikatakan oleh Uchiha itu adalah benar. Kami adalah seorang pembunuh bayaran karena itulah jalan satu-satunya agar kami tetap hidup. Karena dirimu memilih untuk bergabung dengan kami maka mau tidak mau kau harus menjadi seperti kami. Berjelajah dari desa satu ke desa yang lain untuk mencari klien dengan bayaran yang bagus. Aku dapat melihat jika dirimu pernah membunuh seseorang sebelumnya, jadi melakukan hal ini bukanlah hal yang baru untukmu. Tetapi seorang ninja dan pembunuh bayaran seperti kami sangatlah berbeda. Kalian, seorang ninja hanyalah membunuh orang yang memiliki perilaku buruk atau dapat dikatakan orang jahat. Sedangkan kami, kami tidak melihat apakah mereka adalah orang jahat maupun baik, anak-anak, remaja, dewasa ataupun lansia. Jika itu adalah perintah maka, mau tidak mau kamu harus melakukannya. Apa kamu menyetujui itu semua?" Kabut asap rokok keluar dari mulutnya saat dia menghela nafas dengan kuat. Sudah lama dia berbicara panjang lebar seperti ini.

Naruto menggigit bibirnya. Dia memang sudah pernah membunuh sebelumnya, tetapi membayangi harus membunuh seorang anak-anak membuatnya sedikit resah. Dia tidak pernah membunuh anak kecil sebelumnya dan dia tidak mengetahui jika dia dapat melakukannya atau tidak. "Bisakah kalian memberi aku waktu untuk memikirkannya?"

Shouto mencuri pandang kearah anggota lainnya dan mendesah pelan. Dia tidak punya pilihan lain. "Baiklah. Aku akan memberimu waktu hingga esok hari setelah kami selesai menjalankan misi. Mengerti?"

Naruto mengangguk. Satu hari cukup untuknya, dia hanya butuh mendiskusikan ini pada Kurama nanti saat mereka tidak ada. Ngomong-ngomong dengan Kurama, Naruto dapat merasakan rubah itu merubah posisinya dari balik jaket dan sedikit pergerakan terlihat dari luar. Keringat dingin mengucur dari pelipisnya, berharap tak ada yang melihatnya. Dan Naruto dapat bernafas lega karena Shouto dengan lainnya telah terfokus kembali pada peta.

"Naruto, kamu dapat beristirahat atau melakukan aktivitas apapun yang kamu ingin lakukan sekarang. Dan saat esok hari kami akan menyelesaikan misi tanpa dirimu. Jadi aku minta tolong untuk tetap tinggal disini dan pikirkan pertanyaanku tadi hingga kami kembali. Mengerti?" Tanya Shouto.

"Baiklah."

Kouza menepuk kepala Naruto dan mengacak rambutnya kencang. "Hati-hati." Ucapnya ramah. Tersenyum kearahnya.

Perasaan senang berkecamuk dihatinya. Perkataan simple yang mungkin untuk kita (Biasa mendengarnya) biasa saja atau mungkin menjengkelkan karena alasan yang tidak logic, seperti dikira masih kecil dan lain-lain. Tetapi untuk orang seperti Naruto yang belum pernah merasakan kasih sayang sebelumnya, mendengar ucapan simple tersebut memiliki makna yang sangat berarti untuknya. Beban dipundaknya yang dia bawa sedari kecil berangsur-angsur menghilang. Dan dia percaya pilihannya untuk tinggal bersama mereka akan mengubah hidupnya 100% lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

Naruto tersenyum lebar hingga matanya menyipit. "Baik!!"

 **Sementara itu..**

Team 7 akhirnya tiba di Konoha. Mereka berlari non-stop dan tak satupun dari mereka yang mengucapkan sepatah katapun diperjalanan. Yang terdengar hanyalah nafas mereka dan suara deru angin.

Melangkah masuk melewati gerbang yang membatasi antara dunia luar dengan Konoha membuat perut Kakashi terasa melilit. Membayangkan harus memberi tahu kabar palsu tentang Naruto kepada Tsunade dan Iruka akan menjadi hari yang panjang dan melelahkan, dimana dia mengetahui mereka layaknya ibu ayam yang melindungi anaknya. Bahkan diperuntungkan untuk Iruka!

"Kakashi-sensei.." Panggilan dari Sakura membuyarkan lamunannya dan mendapati jika kedua anggotanya menatapnya dengan aneh. "Apa sensei baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sakura dengan khawatir.

Kakashi memaksakan dirinya dengan menunjukkan senyuman matanya seperti biasa dan mengacak rambut Sakura pelan. "Ya tentu saja, aku baik-baik saja. Sebaiknya kalian pulang kerumah. Aku yang akan memberitahu Tsunade-sama."

Sakura mengamati Kakashi untuk beberapa lama sebelum akhirnya menyerah dan mengangguk sedih.

"Atta girl.." Puji Kakashi sebelum menghilang dari pandangan.

Sekarang tinggal dirinya dan Sasuke. Sakura melihat kearah Sasuke yang sedari tadi berdiam diri. Dia tidak mengetahui apa yang Sasuke sedang pikirkan saat ini dan moodnya pun sedang tidak enak untuk melakukan hal yang biasa dialakukan. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk bertanya. "Apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?"

Sasuke mendelik kencang kearahnya membuatnya tersentak mundur dan tak mengucapkan apapun.

Mengumpulkan keberaniannya lagi Sakura kembali bertanya. "Apa kamu akan pergi lagi?"

"Tentu saja. Aku tak punya urusan kembali disini dan si bodoh itu sudah tak berada lagi disini." Jawab Sasuke dengan dingin.

Sakura menampar pipi Sasuke dengan kencang. Badannya berguncang kuat menahan emosi amarah dan kecewanya. "'Si bodoh' itu adalah Naruto. Kamu tak berhak mengetainya seperti itu! Aku tak mengetahui mengapa aku menyukai orang yang memiliki perilaku yang dingin, sombong, arogan seperti dirimu. Aku dapat mengatakan jika dirimu adalah seorang yang pengecut."

"Apa kau bilang?" Sasuke mencengkram kerah Sakura dengan kencang. "Kau juga suka mengatakan hal tersebut kepada Naruto bukankah begitu begitu, Sakura? Seharusnya kau malu dengan dirimu sendiri. Perempuan manja sepertimu tak berhak mengataiku pengecut.. Pengecut. Naruto sama saja seperti dirimu, pengecut, bodoh, lemah-"

"Cukup!" Teriak Sakura, matanya berlinangan air mata. Dia melepaskan cengkraman Sasuke padanya dan melayangkan pukulannya dengan kuat hingga membuat tubuh Sasuke terlempar dan menghantam tembok dengan keras. "Aku tahu aku adalah perempuan pengecut, manja dan aku menerima hal itu. Tetapi aku tidak menerima panggilanmu kepada Naruto untuk sesuatu hal yang tidak benar. Naruto lebih baik daripada dirimu! Dia memiliki perilaku yang sopan, baik, ramah terhadap semua orang dan dia selalu membantu semua orang walaupun mereka tidak pernah menganggapnya. Aku merasa jijik kepada diriku sendiri karena perlakuanku yang buruk kepadanya saat itu. Aku tak peduli dengan obsesimu terhadap kakakmu itu, semuanya adalah **bullshit!** Aku tahu jika kau bukan hanya ingin membalas dendam kepada kakakmu. Aku tahu kamu begitu kesal dan marah karena Naruto jauh lebih kuat daripada dirimu, tetapi kau tidak mau mengakui hal itu!! Rasa hausmu akan kekuatan membuatku jijik dan kecewa padamu! Karena itu kamu tak jauh seperti seorang pencundang! Aku tak peduli lagi jika kamu akan pergi dan menemui manusia ular buruk rupa itu! Mau bagaimanapun seorang pengecut tetaplah seorang pengecut kecuali dia ingin berubah! Dan sepertinya tidak akan pernah terjadi padamu." Sakura melayangkan tinjunya lagi tepat berdekatan pada kepala Sasuke sebelum melangkah pergi.

Sasuke hanya terdiam dengan matanya yang membelalak lebar. Perlahan dia menunduk melihat tangannya yang bergetar. Jantungnya berdetak kencang seakan mau meledak dan ini adalah perasaan yang belum pernah rasakan sebelumnya.

 **Rasa takut.**

Tak diketahui oleh mereka Kakashi melihat adegan tersebut dari jauh dan merasa bangga dengan murid perempuannya. Kali ini dia berharap kalau Sasuke akan berubah.

"Baiklah. Saatnya aku pergi menemui Tsunade." Gumamnya dan menghilang.

Kakashi melangkah secara perlahan tanpa tergesa-gesa menuju ruangan dimana Tsunade kerja. Menghela nafas beberapa kali menenangkan detak jantungnya. Dia meraih knop pintu dan membukanya perlahan. Dan yang ada dipikirannya saat ini adalah.

 **'I'm so dead.'**

 **The** **Continue~**

 **Next week**

 _"Aku akan membunuhmu, Hatake Kakashii!!" suara menggelegar terdengar penjuru Konoha hingga burung-burung dengan panik berterbangan menjauh._

 ** _Skip_**

 _"Apa kalian siap?"_

Zzzzz

 _"Dasar bodoh! Sudah kubilang untuk tidak membuat pusat perhatian!"_

 **skip**

 _"Naruto-kun, Kita bertemu kembali." seringai dingin dia perlihatkan kepadanya._.

Zzzzz

" **KURAMA!!!"**

 **XXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Akhirnyaa chapter 3 selesaai!! Bagaimana menurut kalian? :D Maaf untuk menunggu lebih lama dari yang seharusnya. Semoga kalian menyukainya~!**

 **Pesan moral: Jangan pernah sia-siakan orang terdekat kita terutama orangtua karena itu adalah bentuk lain kasih sayang yang mereka tunjukan tanpa kau ketahui.** **Walaupun kita merasa bosan dengan ucapan mereka yang dikatakan berkali-kali, seperti "Hati-hati dijalan." "Jangan lupa makan." "Ada dimana sekarang?" Dan lain2. Cobalah untuk menjawab pertanyaan tersebut walaupun saat sedang dalam keadaan sibuk. Karena masih banyak yang tidak dapat merasakan hal tersebut, kasih sayang oleh orang tua kepada anaknya ataupun sebaliknya.**

 **Sampai jumpa minggu depan minna~!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Saras kembali! Terima kasih yang sudah menunggu dengan sabar kehadiranku. Satu kata untuk kalian.. Jaga kondisimu baik-baik! Sungguh, sakit itu ga enak rasanya.. Harus makan obat yang gedenya ajibun dan disuntik setiap pagi hari. Bad day ever lah.. ;_;**

 **Disclaimer: Semua character Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto. Jika aku adalah penciptanya mungkin aku bisa kaya dan menikah dengan Naruto #Plak!**

 **Terima kasih untuk** **Adam.muhammad.980,** **Satria Baju Biru, Hikari-cha** **n18, Guest (k), Guest (Tanpa nama),** **dan iqbalmaulanaperfectsusanoo atas review dan ucapan kalian. I love you guys!! ;_;**

 **Dan ucapan sayang dan terima kasihku untuk kakak tercinta yang sudah membantuku TheOlympus~**

 **Like always take a seat, bring your popcorn and enjoy the show~**

Kakashi memutar knop pintu dan mendorongnya hingga terbuka lebar. Dia melihat keadaan didalam dan mendesah lega saat mendapati hanya ada Tsunade yang berada di kantor saat ini. Sepertinya Shizune sedang berada di rumah sakit membantu yang lain, sedangkan Iruka pasti berada di akademi untuk mengajar. Memberanikan diri, Kakashi melangkah masuk setelah menutup pintunya dari dalam dan berdiri dihadapan Tsunade. Setelah kejadian kematiannya Jiraiya, Tsunade menjadi lebih suka menyendiri dan kadang terdengar isakan tangis saat dia tak sengaja melewati kantornya. Jika keadaan ini mengubah Tsunade sebegitu drastis bagaimana saat dia telah memberitahunya tentang Naruto dengan alibi terbunuh saat berada di Yukigakure?

"Kakashi?" Panggil Tsunade dari sebrang meja membuat pikirannya terbuyarkan. Dia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali dan menatap Hokagenya.

"Hai (Iya), Tsunade-sama."

Tsunade menghela nafas, matanya kembali terfokuskan pada berkas-berkasnya. "Aku memanggilmu beberapa kali tetapi sepertinya dirimu masih sibuk dengan hal-hal fantasi." Ucapnya, mencuri perhatian pada sosok didepannya dan melihat ke kalender. "Mengapa kau berada disini, bukankah sekarang seharusnya dirimu dan teammu masih berada di Yukigakure?"

"Tentang itu.. Ada satu kejadian yang membuat kami membatalkan misinya." Jawabnya. Walaupun suaranya terdengar netral jika dilihat lebih dekat kita dapat melihat dia berusaha dengan susah payah untuk tidak memperlihatkan kegugupannya. Sumpah, bajunya terasa begitu basah akibat keringat yang tak kunjung berhenti keluar dari tubuhnya.

"Kejadian apa? Ada yang terluka kah?" Tanya Tsunade mengerutkan keningnya.

"Aku harap memang itu yang terjadi.." Gumam Kakashi mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah serius Tsunade. "Sesuatu terjadi pada kami saat berada di Yukigakure. Saat kami telah berhasil sampai di desa tersebut tiba-tiba ada sekelompok missing nin menghadang kami. Jumlah mereka lebih banyak daripada kami, aku mencoba untuk mengfokuskan kepada mereka hingga tak sadar salah satu dari kelompoknya dapat hilang dari pandanganku. Orang asing tersebut mengeluarkan pedangnya dan sebelum aku bereaksi semuanya terlambat. Dia telah menusuk Naruto tepat di jantungnya dan membunuhnya seketika. Aku mencoba untuk menolongnya tetapi.." Suaranya tercekat dan menunduk kebawah. Seharusnya dia tidak berbohong kepada Hokagenya sendiri karena semua ini adalah kesalahannya. Minato-sensei akan sangat kecewa jika dia dapat melihatnya.

Setelah penjelasannya keheningan mencengkam sungguh terasa. Dengan resah Kakashi menengok sekelilingnya melihat jika para Anbu yang bersembunyi didalam bayangan merasakan hal yang sama dengannya. Mengambil perhatiannya kembali kepada Tsunade dia dapat melihat wajahnya menjadi seputih kertas dengan mata terbelalak lebar. Sepertinya memang hal ini bukanlah ide yang bagus.

"Tsunade-sama?" Panggilnya.

Dengan suara rendah akhirnya Tsunade dapat mengucapkan kata-katanya. "Kamu sedang tidak bercanda bukankah begitu, Kakashi? Kau tahu jika sekarang hanya Naruto yang kupunya.." Setiap ucapan yang terlontarkan perutnya semakin melilit saat membayangkan jika adiknya mengalami hal tragis.

"Aku meminta maaf Tsunade-sama.. Aku mencoba untuk menyelamatkannya tetapi fakta berkata lain."

"Bagaimana dengan tubuhnya Na-"Tsunade terdiam menangkupkan kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya. Dia menghembuskan nafas mencoba untuk menahan emosi dan kesedihan yang meluap-luap saat ini. "Naruto apakah dia berada disini?"

Kakashi menggelengkan kepalanya sedih. "Setelahnya terjadi ledakan yang begitu besar. Aku tak dapat membahayakan muridku yang lain, oleh karena itu aku memutuskan untuk mundur." Jawabnya pelan.

Kesal dengan jawaban yang diberikan oleh Kakashi, Tsunade mengambil botol bekas sakenya dan melempar hampir tepat pada kepalanya. Tinggal beberapa sentimeter lagi botol tersebut mengenai kepala Kakashi tetapi karena terlalu menahan emosi, lemparan Tsunade melewatkannya dan mengenai tembok hingga pecah berkeping-keping. Meninggalkan wajah pucat dari Kakashi.

"Naruto itu muridmu juga Kakashi! Bagaimana bisa dengan seenaknya meninggalkannya begitu saja?! Kau ini terpilih menjadi seorang Jounin bukan karena untuk mendapatkan gelarnya saja dari Sarutobi-sensei! Seharusnya cara berfikirmu lebih luas! Kau dapat memikirkan cara untuk membawa tubuh Naruto tanpa membahayakan murid-muridmu yang lain! Bagaimana kau bisa yakin jika pedang itu benar-benar menusuk tubuh Naruto? Bagaimana jika pedang tersebut melewati jantungnya?! Kita tidak tahu jika tidak memeriksanya!" Raung Tsunade keras, menggretakkan giginya.

"Tsu-." Tsunade mengangkat tangannya menyuruh Kakashi untuk diam.

"Aku tak butuh alasanmu lagi, Hatake. Lebih baik sekarang kau pergi dari sini dan beritahu Iruka tentang hal ini. Dia begitu gelisah karena tingkah Naruto yang aneh belakangan ini." Tsunade berkata dengan dingin, mata cokelatnya terlihat lebih gelap dari biasanya. "Aku sungguh kecewa padamu, Hatake. Begitu pula Jiraiya dan Minato."

Kakashi membungkukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam dan beranjak pergi. Sesaat setelah dia menutup kembali pintunya suara isakan tangis terdengar dari dalam ruangan. Mendengar sang Hokagenya begitu hancur seperti ini dia merasa bersalah. Bukan hanya karena dia telah membohongi Tsunade tetapi juga nyatanya Naruto pergi karena dirinya yang tak dapat menanggung rasa tanggung jawabnya kepada teamnya. Kakashi dapat membayangkan reaksi Iruka yang berbeda dengan Tsunade setelah dia menceritakan ini. Dia tahu, Iruka sudah menganggap Naruto sebagai seorang adik atau bahkan anaknya sendiri.

Saat ini, dia berada di akademi dimana Iruka mengajar murid-muridnya. Mendongak keatas, Kakashi dapat melihat langit biru telah berganti warna menjadi jingga, menandakan hari telah sore menjelang malam. Tak terasa ternyata berada di kantor Tsunade telah memakan waktu begitu banyak. Dia berharap jika Iruka masih berada di kelasnya.

Kakashi langsung membuka pintu kelas tanpa mengetuknya terlebih dahulu dan melenggang masuk. Dia dapat melihat Iruka tengah membereskan perlengkapannya dan terlihat siap untuk pergi. Sepertinya dia tak menyadari kehadiran dirinya hingga kini. Berdeham kencang yang alhasil membuat Iruka tersengal kaget dan menjatuhkan barang bawaannya.

"Kakashi-san!" Iruka mendengus dengan jengkel saat melihat pelakunya dan menghela nafas. Dia menjentikkan bulpoin yang berada ditangannya, mengenai jidat Kakashi.

Tersenyum canggung Kakashi memberi salut dengan mengangkat tangannya satu dan berkata "Yo." dengan pelan.

Iruka kembali menghela nafas panjang dan menggelengkan kepalanya, hal ini tidak aneh buatnya karena dia sudah mengetahui sifat Kakashi. Dia membereskan kembali barang-barang yang jatuh tadi dan tak dapat menyembunyikan keterkejutannya saat Kakashi membantunya. "Ngomong-ngomong ada apa kamu mencariku, Kakashi-san?" Tanyanya. Berdiri kembali saat semua barangnya telah terambil dari lantai.

Menyodorkan barang kepunyaannya Iruka dan mendapatkan gumaman terima kasih, Kakashi menatap Iruka merapihkan sedikit barang-barang ditangannya agar lebih mudah untuk dibawa beberapa saat sebelum menjawab pertanyaan darinya. "Sebelumnya, aku mendapatkan kabar dari Tsunade-sama jika dirimu merasa khawatir dengan tingkah Naruto akhir-akhir ini. Apa maksudmu dengan itu?" Mungkin dengan mengobrol dengannya sebelum kepermasalahan mengapa dirinya berada disini adalah hal yang bagus.

Iruka melihatnya dengan curiga. Kakashi hanya memberikan senyuman matanya.

"Setelah kepergiannya Jiraiya-sama Naruto semakin menjauhkan dirinya pada orang lain. Walaupun tidak terlihat oleh yang lain, tetapi aku yang sudah berpengalaman dan sudah berada di sisi Naruto cukup lama, mengetahui perubahan yang sangat drastis pada dirinya. Dia masih memperlihatkan senyuman dan tawanya setiap kali dia bersama dengan teman-temannya, tetapi aku dapat melihat jika senyum dan tawanya dipaksakan olehnya. Shikamaru, teman dekatnya mengetahui ini seperti aku. Shikamaru mencoba untuk mengetahui perubahan drastis dari temannya itu seperti diriku, tetapi Naruto selalu menghindari pertanyaan dariku ataupun Shikamaru, dia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan berkata 'Aku baik-baik saja, lagipula semuanya telah terlanjur.' sambil tersenyum sedih dan melenggag pergi. Disitu pertama-tamanya aku diam dan terkejut. Sampai kejadian itu terus berulang dan dengan putus asa aku hanya mengangguk sedih dan melihat punggung Naruto yang semakin menjauh dari pandanganku hingga akhirnya menghilang." Iruka menghela nafas, menggigit bibirnya dan menundukkan kepalanya selagi berjalan.

"Hal tersebut terus berulang hingga suatu saat, saat Sasuke berhasil dibawa kembali ke Konoha, disitu harapanku kembali muncul. Aku berharap Naruto dapat kembali seperti semula, tertawa gelak tanpa harus memalsukannya ataupun tak harus melihat dirinya terlihat sedih saat tak seorang pun dikira dirinya tak melihat. Tetapi aku melihatnya Kakashi, aku melihatnya dengan mataku sendiri betapa stress, sedih dan tak berdayanya dirinya saat itu. Pertama aku mengira semuanya dikarenakan oleh kepergian Jiraiya-sama, tetapi nyatanya lebih dari itu! Dan Naruto tidak pernah memberitahuku akan masalah yang dideritanya ataupun orang lain!" Dengan gemetar Iruka dengan susah payah menghembuskan nafasnya saat merasakan tenggorokannya tercekat.

Rasa menyesal dan bersalah menyeruak Kakashi seakan baru tertimpa oleh batu besar. Dia mengetahui mengapa Naruto mengalami perubahan seperti itu dan semuanya adalah salahnya.

"Iruka.."

"Ada satu hal yang membuatku berjanji untuk menjaganya-" Iruka kembali berbicara, tak mendengar panggilan dari Kakashi. "Saat itu aku masih seperti yang lainnya membenci keberadaan Naruto karena kedua orangtuaku tewas terbunuh oleh kyuubi. Aku menyalahkan dirinya dan memperlakukannya dengan buruk. Hingga suatu saat, aku tak sengaja melihatnya berlatih dengan kunainya seharian non stop sebelum akhirnya tubuh kecilnya menyerah dan dia jatuh pingsan. Disitu aku merasa bersalah karena telah memperlakukan Naruto begitu buruk dan karena itu aku bersumpah untuk menjaganya." Menatap Kakashi yang hanya terdiam Iruka tersenyum sedih dan menepuk pundaknya pelan. Tak menyadari ekspresi bersalah Kakashi. "Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk membuat Naruto kembali seperti semula, gembira dan senang. Bukan Naruto yang dulu, putus asa dan sedih." Ucapnya menaiki tangga menuju rumahnya.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarku pulang dan mendengar ceritaku, Kakashi. Selamat malam." Iruka mengangguk melenggang masuk ke dalam rumah. Tetapi sebelum dia dapat menutup pintu rumahnya sebuah kaki menghalangi pintu dan tangan Kakashi menarik pintunya kembali hingga terbuka lebar.

"Kakashi?"

Kakashi merosot berlutut ke tanah, menundukkan kepalanya. Iruka yang terkejut melihatnya langsung menanyakan jika dia baik-baik saja, mencoba untuk membantunya berdiri. Tetapi dia tetap disana tak bergeming sambil mengucapkan kata maaf beberapa kali kepada Iruka.

"Ada apa, Kakashi?" Iruka bertanya dengan salah tingkah.

Menyembunyikan wajahnya dari balik rambut silvernya Kakashi menjawab dengan suara pelan. "Naruto tidak akan pernah kembali lagi."

"A-apa maksudmu, Kakashi?" Iruka menarik kerah Kakashi memaksanya untuk menghadap dirinya. "Apa maksud dari perkataanmu Kakashi, Ada apa dengan Naruto?!" Geramnya.

"Naruto terbunuh saat kami berada di Yukigakure." Jawab Kakashi sembari menutup matanya, perasaan bersalah semakin kuat membuat perutnya terasa panas. Dia tak ingin melihat wajah Iruka yang mungkin terlihat pucat saat ini. "Saat kami berads di Yukigakure tak sengaja kami berpapasan dengan musuh. Jumlah mereka terlalu banyak, 4 berbanding 8. Tetapi karena aku mengira mereka telah berpengalaman di medan tempur seperti ini aku membiarkan mereka untuk melawan. Walaupun begitu sebisa mungkin aku memonitor para musuh agar tak jauh dari penglihatanku. Satu jam pertama tak terjadi apapun, hingga pandanganku teralihkan, aku tak melihat satu musuh mengendap-ngendap dan mengeluarkan pedangnya. Pedang tersebut mengenai Naruto dibagian daerah jantung. Setelahnya tak berlangsug sama ledakan besar terjadi melontarkan kami keudara. Disitu aku berfikir jika masih dapat menyelamatkan kedua muridku. Sedangkan Naruto, yang berada jauh denganku dan yang lain tergeletak tak bergeming di tanah dengan darah yang begitu banyak melumuri jalanan. Aku dapat merasakan chakranya semakin lama makin memudar. Oleh karena itu, aku memutuskan untuk pergi dan membatalkan misinya." Kata-kata tersebut mengalir begitu saja tanpa berfikir untuk kedua kalinya. Tak ada keraguan ataupun jeda pada ucapannya seakan hal ini adalah hal biasa. Dan disaat itu juga dia merasa jijik pada dirinya sendiri.

Cengkraman pada kerah bajunya terlepas begitu saja. Kakashi tidak mengira jika Iruka melepaskannya begitu saja, tak ada makian ataupun pukulan yang dilayangkan untuknya.

"Iruka?" Kakashi mencoba memanggilnya. Sepertinya Iruka terlalu shock untuk bereaksi ataupun menyadari panggilannya. 'Aku sudah membuatnya terluka sangat parah ya.' Pikirnya dengan cemas sembari melambaikan tangan didepan wajah pucat Iruka.

Tiba-tiba saja Iruka melayangkan tinjunya kepada Kakashi dengan keras. Pembuluh darah terlihat di pelipisnya akibat amarah yang dia perlihatkan pada Kakashi. Tangannya mengepal kuat hingga warnanya memucat putih.

"Dan kamu tidak mencoba untuk membawanya pulang?! Bagaimana jika Naruto masih hidup dan sekarang mungkin saja dia tergeletak di tanah meminta pertolongan! Tidak berfikir sampai disitu?!"

Kakashi membangunkan dirinya dari tanah, kepalanya tetap menunduk melihat darah pada hidungnya menembus maskernya dan jatuh ketanah. Ternyata pukulan Iruka dapat begitu keras juga jika dia sedang marah seperti ini.

"Tak ada kata-kata yang ingin kau sampaikan, Hatake?" Iruka bertanya dengan nada dingin.

Kakashi hanya berjengit sekilas mendengar begitu dinginnya suara Iruka yang dilontarkan untuknya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

"Seharusnya aku tidak meloloskannya menjadi seorang ninja.." ucapan pelan Iruka menarik perhatiannya. Dia mendongak menatap Iruka, melayangkan tatapan 'Apa maksudmu?' dengan begitu jelas. "Saat itu aku mendapatkan kabar oleh Mitsuki jika Naruto mencuri scroll penting dari kantor Sandaime-sama dan seketika tanpa pikir panjang aku berlari untuk mencarinya. Disitu rasa cemas melandaku, bukan hanya karena scroll tetapi juga dengan keadaan Naruto. Aku mencarinya kesegala penjuru Konoha hingga akhirnya aku menemukannya memeluk scrollnya dengan erat. Dengan kesal aku memarahinya walaupun begitu rasa lega begitu terasa mendapati jika Naruto baik-baik saja. Aku masih dapat melihat wajah senangnya yang ditunjukkan untukku saat dia dengan bangga mengatakan jika dia telah mempelajari satu jurus didalam scroll tersebut." Iruka tersenyum mengingat bagaimana begitu bahagianya Naruto.

"Disitu aku sempat tak percaya dengan perkataan Naruto hingga akhirnya dia membuktikannya padaku. Naruto menggunakan salah satu jutsu level tinggi dengan begitu mudahnya. Dia menggunakan Kage bunshin membuat seluruh hutan dipenuhi dengan miniatur dirinya. Saat itu juga aku merasa begitu bangga dan memberikan hitai-ateku padanya. Dengan senangnya dan begitu naifnya Naruto melompat dan memelukku dengan erat mengucapkan kata terima kasih." Iruka menggigit bibirnya, merasakan sengatan pada matanya. "Aku tahu Sandaime akan mengelompokkan Naruto dengan team Sasuke karena dia termasuk kegolongan yang.. Yang bawah."

Kali ini Kakashi baru mengetahui kejadian sebenarnya dan dia tak menyangka jika Naruto berada didalamnya. Sandaime tidak pernah memberitahukan tentang kejadian semalam itu kepada yang lain, dia hanya bilang jika scroll penting telah terambil dari kantornya oleh Mizuki dan Iruka yang menemukannya. Kakashi dapat melihat kejanggalan pada penjelasan Sandaime saat itu. Dan sekarang sudah begitu jelas bagaimana Naruto mengetahui jutsu tersebut.

"Kau tahu apa yang Naruto ucapkan saat itu padaku?" Perkataan Iruka menyadarkannya kembali ke realty, matanya kembali terfokus pada sosok didepannya. Dia tak menyadari jika Iruka mendekati dirinya dan sekarang telah berdiri dihadapannya. "Malam itu aku bersama Naruto dari sekolah untuk membantuku mengajar. Dia membayangkan topping apa yang ingin dia pilih sekarang saat tiba-tiba matanya teralihkan pada ayunan yang memang sering dia gunakan dahulu kala. Tiba-tiba saja dia mengatakan terima kasih padaku karena telah mengakui dirinya, mengakui dirinya sebagai seorang ninja Konoha dan bukanlah seorang monster. Dia berkata jika aku tidak mengatakan hal itu mungkin dirinya akan membenci Konoha dan membalaskan dendam pada orang-orang yang menganggapnya sebagai monster. Dia mengucapkan terima kasih sambil tersenyum tersenyum padaku.." Iruka jatuh belutut menghadap dirinya. Tangannya mencengkram bajunya kuat dengan kepalanya tertunduk kebawah. Dia tak bisa lagi membendungkan tangisannya. "Dia berterima kasih padaku, Kakashi. Dia tak mengucapkannya kepada Sandaime yang telah mengawasinya sejak bayi, dirimu ataupun Jiraiya yang telah mengajarkannya berbagai jenis jutsu terkuat padanya tetapi diriku hanya karena sebuah ucapan yang simple! Seharusnya saat itu juga aku memeluknya erat tetapi dengan bodohnya aku hanya terdiam terpaku sebelum membalikkan badan." Tangis Iruka semakin kuat.

"Aku sangat begitu menyayanginya dan dirimu mengambilnya dariku dengan gampangnya!" Raung Iruka tepat pada wajah pucat Kakashi. "Kau mengambilnya dengan begitu mudah dan hanya berkata maaf?! Apakah dengan perkataan maaf itu akan membawanya kembali?!! Kau mengambilnya dariku Hatake! Mengambilnya dariku! Jika saja aku berada diatasmu (peringkat) aku akan membunuhmu!!" Iruka berteriak keras, tak mempedulikan orang-orang yang memperhatikan mereka berdua dari jauh.

Iruka melayangkan kembali pukulannya beberapa kali sembari menangis kencang, meluapkan semua emosinya. Setelah itu dia berdiri dan melenggang pergi masuk kembali kedalam rumah meninggalkan sosok terkapar ditanah.

"Jangan pernah berbicara denganku lagi, Hatake." Ucap Iruka untuk terakhir kali sebelum menutup pintu dari dalam.

Kakashi menatap langit-langit yang semakin gelap dengan posisi terlentang. Lagian dia memang pantas mendapatkannya. mengerang pelan Kakashi terduduk dengan susah payah dan menangkup wajahnya. Lukanya pasti akan berbekas lama.

"Perjalanan yang melelahkan." Gumam Kakashi yang dengan sempoyongan berusaha untuk menjaga keseimbangan dan berjalan dengan letih menuju apartemennya.

 **Sementara itu~**

 **Skip time~**

Kurama tertidur meringkuk didada Naruto alhasil membuatnya seperti sebuah bola bulu besar. Kedua kaki depannya menangkup wajahnya menjadikan wajahnya tersembunyi diantara kakinya. Sudah lama dia tidak berada diluar seperti ini oleh karena itu kemarin dia menghabiskan waktu menghibur diri dengan mengejar hewan-hewan pengerat dan menakuti beberapa penduduk dengan mengeluarkan chakranya. Alhasil beberapa penduduk tak dapat menahannya dan jatuh pingsan. Naruto yang melihatnya langsung mengambil Kurama dan memarahinya, mengatakan untuk tidak melakukan hal itu lagi atau dia akan kembali dikurung. Oleh karena itu, Kurama memutuskan untuk tidak lagi menakuti orang ataupun mencoba untuk memakannya dan beralih mengejar hewan-hewan pengerat.

Suara cekrekkan pada pintu membangunkan Kurama. Dia mengangkat wajahnya dan terdiam saat berpapasan dengan wajah salah satu dari mereka. Ketegangan terjadi diantara mereka berdua, tak satu pun yang bergerak dari tempatnya dan hanya saling memandang satu sama lain. Hingga akhirnya orang didepannya angkat bicara.

"Aku tak tahu jika Naruto memiliki binatang peliharaan." Gumamnya. Kurama hanya mengedipkan mata merahnya. "Bisakah kamu memberi tahu tuanmu untuk bangun? Shouto-san menunggu kehadirannya." Orang itu mengamati Kurama kembali, melihat jika dia mengerti apa yang dibicarakannya. Jadi Kurama mengedipkan kembali matanya dan menyalak pelan.

Kurama tidak bisa menahan rasa gelinya saat melihat manusia didepannya terlihat terguncang. Orang ini menggelengkan kepalanya, meninggalkan tempat tersebut sambil menggumamkan 'Terlalu banyak minum alkohol.' dan 'Rubah itu meresponku.'

"Kurasa aku membuatnya terguncang." Kekeh Kurama setelah orang itu menutup kembali pintu dari luar.

Kurama berdiri, meregangkan tubuhnya dan menguap lebar. Melompat turun dari badan Naruto, dia mengambil botol minum bekas didalam tas tuannya dan berjalan kekamar mandi. Melompat keatas wastafel dan meletakkan botolnya tepat dibawah kran sebelum memutar keran tersebut hingga mengucurkan air mengisi botolnya sampai penuh. Mematikan kembali air krannya, Kurama mengangkat botol minumnya dan melompat turun dengan anggun, mencoba untuk tidak menumpahkan airnya dan berjalan kembali kearah tuannya.

Kurama meletakkan air minum dekat dengan wajah Naruto. Mengganti posisi dengan menggigit bagian tengah botol secara perlahan dia mengangkatnya dan memiringkan kepalanya hingga isi dalam botol minum tersebut tumpah tepat diatas wajah Naruto.

Menjerit kaget Naruto tersentak bangun, mendudukkan dirinya dan terbatuk-batuk saat air yang ditumpahkan oleh Kurama masuk kedalam mulutnya saat dia menjerit.

"Kuramaa!" Geram Naruto disela-sela batuknya.

Menyeringai lebar Kurama menjatuhkan botol minumnya. Menegakkan tubuhnya merasa bangga dan puas. "Shouto ingin bertemu denganmu dan sepertinya sekarang sudah memakan waktu yang banyak. Jadi sebaiknya kau bergegas."

Mendengus kesal Naruto saat melihat dirinya basah kuyup. "Kau tidak perlu mengguyurku juga bukan.." gerutunya pelan. Dia berdiri sembari mengacak-acak rambutnya yang basah. Mengambil tas ranselnya dan berjalan keluar.

Bergegas mengikuti Naruto. Kurama melompat keatas pundaknya dan mendudukkan dirinya disana. Seringai lebar tak hilang dari wajahnya. "Mana kesenangannya?" Kekeh Kurama.

Naruto memutar bola matanya menghiraukan perkataannya. "Lagian mengapa dirimu ikut, Kurama? Mereka belum mengetahui dirimu."

"Sebenarnya salah satu mereka tahu." Kurama mengklarifikasi.

Terdiam sejenak mencerna perkataan dari Kurama dan mengerang pelan. "Dasar bodoh."

Sesaat setelah menemukan keberadaan Shouto dan yang lainnya. Naruto melihat mereka tengah berbicara dengan suara pelan. Salah satu dari anggota Shouto melihat dirinya, dia menyenggol kaptennya dan mengangguk kearah Naruto.

Shouto mengalihkan matanya kearah Naruto. Mata merahnya menatap dengan tajam sebelum kembali teralihkan. "Baiklah. Aku akan menunggu kalian diluar." Ucapnya tegas kearah anggotanya. Mereka mengangguk dan meninggalkan tempat dengan hening. Salah satu dari mereka menyempatkan diri untuk mengambil buah apel yang ada diatas meja selum keluar dari rumah.

"Kemarilah Naruto-kun." Shouto berkata, membereskan kertas-kertasnya dan peta yang dia gulung menjadi satu. Menaruhnya disamping, dia meletakkan kedua tangannya diatas meja sambil tersenyum kecil kearah Naruto. "Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanyanya.

Naruto balas tersenyum malu, pipinya memerah merona. Menggaruk kepalanya dan menjawab dengan pelan. "Aku merasa lebih baik."

Shouto tersenyum dengan geli melihat tingkah Naruto. Dia baru menyadari jika wajah dan badannya basah kuyup. "Bermimpi mandi dipemandian air panas, Naruto-kun?" Candanya.

Wajahnya semakin memerah. Menundukkan kepalanya. Oh sungguh, dia ingin sekali menceburkan dirinya kelaut dan membiarkannya mengambang disana. "Bukan begitu.." Jawab Naruto dengan lemah. Mengabaikan kekehan pelan dari Kurama.

"Aku hanya bercanda." Tawa Shouto mengacak rambutnya.

Keheningan terjadi diantara mereka berdua membuat Naruto merasa canggung dan gelisah. Tangannya tak berhenti memainkan jaketnya.

"Naruto."

Kaget akan tiba-tiba mendengar namanya terpanggil, secara insting dia menegakkan postur tubuhnya dan menatap Shouto.

"Saat aku pergi untuk menyelesaikan misi ini sebaiknya dirimh memikirkan pilihan yang ingin kau pilih. Bergabung dengan kami atau kembali ke tempat asalmu." Shouto berkata dengan tegas.

"Hai."

Puas dengan jawaban jawaban dari Naruto. Shouto memakai jaket hitamnya dan setelah itu mengambil gulungan yang tadi dari atas meja dan diapitnya dibawah ketiak sebelum beranjak dari tempat dia berdiri. Tak lupa membawa apel yang dia taruh didalam jaketnya."Ini adalah pilihanmu jadi pikirkan secara matang-matang. Aku tak bisa memaksamu untuk ikut dengan kami jika tidak ingin. Pikirkan baik-baik." Ucapnya terakhir kali, mendongak kearah Naruto dari ambang pintu.

"Aku akan memberitahumu." Shouto mengangguk dan berbalik. Memakai tudungnya sebelum melanjutkan jalannya keluar.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau pilih Naruto?" Tanya Kurama akhirnya setelah memastikan orang itu telah berada jauh dari jangkauan pendengaran mereka.

Naruto menanggalkan ranselnya membiarkannya jatuh kelantai dan mendudukkan dirinya dikursi, menghela nafas panjang. Memijat pelipisnya saat pusing muncul secara tiba-tiba. "Aku tidak tahu Kurama. Aku tidak tahu."

Menyadari betapa tertekannya Naruto saat ini. Kurama turun dari bahunya dan membiarkannya duduk diatas meja dengan pandangannya menghadap Naruto. "Kita dapat kembali ke Konohagakure jika kau mau dan bertemu dengan yang lainnya lagi. Terutama Iruka, Tsunade maupun teman-teman terdekatmu. Atau kau bisa membuat pengalaman baru dengan ikut orang-orang ini dan memandang dunia dengan cara yang berbeda. Aku dapat melihat jika dirimu merasa lebih nyaman dengan mereka dibandingkan teammu yang lama. Walaupun begitu, benar kata Shouto tadi jika semua adalah pilihanmu. Aku tak bisa memaksamu untuk memilih yang bukan kehendakmu."

Naruto menangkup wajahnya dan terisak pelan. "Aku tak ingin merasakan sakit lagi. Kehidupanku penuh dengan kesialan, mereka tetap membenciku setelah aku berhasil membawa kembali Sasuke ke Konoha. Bahkan sensei terlihat semakin menjauh dan lebih menghabiskan waktunya dengan Sasuke. Aku terus berfikir mengapa aku tak mati saja seperti kedua orang tuaku yang sampai sekarang belum kuketahui daripada akhirnya seperti ini.. Bagaimana jika aku ikut dengan mereka aku akan mengalami hal yang sama?! Aku tidak tahu Kurama.. Aku tidak tahu." Tangisnya dengan putus asa.

Kurama hanya bisa terdiam menatap pemiliknya menangis dengan perasaan bersalah dan sedih.

 **Sementara itu dengan Shouto** ~

Team Shouto bergerak dengan lihai diantara kerumunan orang-orang. Keberadaan mereka tak menarik perhatian penduduk maupun penjaga yang patrol disana.

Shouto memberi isyarat kepada Houtarou dan Kouza untuk berpencar. Memastikan jika keduanya telah menghilang dari pandangan, Shouto memberi isyarat Izaya untuk mengikutinya.

Menambah kecepatan akhirnya mereka berdua dapat melihat kastil dimana sang raja berada. Shouto mengangkat tangannya menyuruh partnernya untuk berhenti dan menyenderkan tubuhnya ke pohon. Dia melihat kearah Izaya yang melakukan hal sama dan mengangguk kearah penjaga.

Ada enam penjaga yang berlalu lalang didepan pintu masuk membawa senjata ditangannya. Mereka terlihat begitu tegang, sepertinya sang raja mengetahui jika ninja dari Konoha tidak dapat membantunya.

Shouto mengambil benang merah dari sakunya dan dijentikkannya keatas membentuknya menjadi seekor burung. Setelah itu dia mengambil benang kuning yang dia jentikkan kembali keudara, membuatnya menyelubungi replika burungnya.

Replika burung itu terbang mendekati para penjaga. Mungkin karena terlihat seperti burung yang langka, pusat perhatian para penjaga menjadi teralihkan seketika.

"Izaya. Ikuti perintahku dan jangan mencari banyak perhatian. Mengerti?"

"Tapi Shouto aku sudah.."

"Izaya!" Shouto mendelik tajam kearah partnernya.

Berdecak kencang Izaya mencibir, memutar bola matanya. "Baik.. baik."

Jika saja mereka saat ini tidak sedang berada dalam misi. Shouto pasti akan mencekiknya saat ini juga karena membangkang. "Bodoh! Aku berbicara serius saat ini!" Desisnya.

"Iyaa aku tahu! Aku tidak akan menggunakan bahan peledaknya lagi! Setidaknya biarkan aku mencoba menggunakan benda baru yang kubeli di pedagang gelap." Gumamnya memperlihatkan benda kecil bulat dengan bahannya seperti kaca. "Ini tidak akan seperti saat itu. Hanya ledakan kecil." Izaya meyakinkan dengan cepat.

"Baiklah. Aku tidak ingin berlama-lama disini hanya beragumen denganmu." Shouto menghela nafas menghiraukan wajah lega dari partnernya. "Kita akan bertemu lagi disini. Ingat jangan membuat perhatian banyak orang." Peringatnya sebelum berlari berlawanan arah dari para penjaga. Dia memilih untuk lewat belakang.

 _"Shouto, kita sudah berada didalam." Beritahu Houtarou dari sebrang._

 _"Pakai benang yang sudah kuberi kalian dan bersembunyi. Tunggu aba-abaku." Perintahnya._

 _"Baik."_

Shouto berhenti, mendongak keatas dan mendapati jendela dari salah satu ruangan terbuka lebar. Dia mengamati sekelilingnya melihat situasi. Saat dia rasa aman, Shouto melompat mencengkram pijakan dengan tangannya kuat. Dia melakukan hal yang sama pada pijakan berikutnya. Tak melihat pijakan yang terdekat lagi, Shouto mencari sesuatu yang dapat dia pakai sebagai bantuan untuk dapat menuju pijakan yang paling atas.

Melemaskan otot tubuhnya, Shouto memulai menelusuri sekelilingnya dan sayangnya dia tak melihat apapun yang dapat membantunya. Ada batang pohon sekitar satu meter diatas kepalanya sementara pijakan yang dia targetkan kurang lebih 5 meter jauhnya sebelum dapat melompat masuk kedalam jendela. Dia butuh dorongan yang kuat agar dapat melakukannya.

Dia bersyukur telah membawa tali karmantel dari tendanya, jika saja tidak mungkin dia harus melakukan hal lain agar bisa masuk kedalam. "Sepertinya aku harus belajar agar dapat berjalan diatas tembok untuk ini." Gumamnya mengambil tali dengan tangan kirinya sementara tangan satunya berpegangan pada pijakan.

Dia menaruh tali tersebut dimulutnya untuk mengambil buah apel yang tadinya dia bawa untuk dimakan. Dia ikat buah apel itu dengan talinya dan direkatkan. Setelah itu mengayunkan talinya dengan cepat sebelum melemparnya keatas hingga tali tersebut terlilit kuat dibatang.

Memastikan lilitannya kuat. Shouto mengambil nafas dalam-dalam mepelaskan pegangannya pada pijakan, membiarkan tubuhnya bergelantung diatas tali. Mengayunkan badannya kedepan dan belakang dengan kuat hingga dia benar-benar berputar 360 derajat.

Talinya semakin memendek setiap kali berputar, menariknya keatas. Saat merasa sudah pas dia mendorong tubuhnya dengan kuat untuk terkahir kali agar putarannya lebih cepat sebelum dia lepaskan tali tersebut dan membuatnya terlontar keatas. Tubuhnya dia paksakan untuk menegak dan tangannya terentang keatas untuk menggapai pijakan yang semakin dekat.

Dan berhasil! Dia mencengkram pijakannya dengan kuat dan menghembuskan nafasnya lega merasakan keringat bercucuran dari balik bajunya. Sekali lagi lompatan dia berhasil masuk kedalam kastil.

Shouto bersender pada tembok mengatur nafasnya yang berburu. Dia mengutuk siapapun yang telah membuat kastil tinggi ini.

Tiba-tiba saja walkie talkienya berbunyi membuatnya berjengit kaget.

 _"Shouto kau disana?! Kenapa begitu lama?! Kau masih hidup kan?! " Suara panik Izaya terdengar dari arah walkie talkienya._

 _"Tentu saja, bodoh." Bentak Shouto. "Kamu belum pernah naik keatas kastil dengan hanya bantuan tali dan otot tangan." Lanjutnya dengan kesal._

 _"Hmm.. Baiklah aku akan menunggu disini. Semoga berhasil!" Suara static muncul, sebelum mati._

Pundaknya bergetar menahan emosi, ingin sekali dia meledakkan saja kastil ini dan semuanya beres.

Dia meninju temboknya keras, menimbulkan retak besar dan menghela nafas panjang. "Aku harus menyelesaikan misi ini secepatnya sebelum aku berubah gila."

Shouto mengeluar benangnya dan melakukan hal yang sama, dengan kali ini jumlahnya lebih banyak. Burung-burung itu terbang berpencar dan menghilang dari pandangan.

Menunggu untul beberapa menit, dia mendekatkan walkie talkienya kemulut.

 _"Sekarang!" Perintahnya tegas._

Shouto menjentikkan tangannya dan burung-burungnya dan yang lain pencarkan dipenjuru kastil meletup mengubahnya menjadi ribuan jarum, menghujani para penjaga atau siapapun yang berada didekatnya. Membuat mereka tak sadarkan diri.

Menunggu beberapa saat, Shouto berbicara kembali di walkie talkie.

 _"Kalian baik-baik saja?"_

 _"Diriku dan Houtarou baik-baik saja. Ganti."_

 _"Shoutaa! Hampir saja aku terkena jarum itu!! Seharusnya kau memberi peringatan lebih lama! Kau ingin-"_

 _"Kalian tunggu aku ditempat yang tadi kita berpencar." Sela Shouta._

 _"Shoutaa dengarkan aku dulu-"_

Dengan cepat dia memutuskan jaringan walkie talkienya dan mendesah pelan. Setidaknya mereka baik-baik saja.

Shouta merogoh bajunya mengambil benang terakhir. Mengubahnya menjadi replika lebah. "Cari sang raja." ucapnya.

Replika tersebut berdengung untuk beberapa menit sebelum terbang rendah. Shouto mengikutinya dari belakang, walaupun kemungkinan 90% para penjaga sudah ditaklukkan oleh replika burungnya, tetap saja dia harus berhati-hati jika nanti kemungkinan berpapasan dengan penjaga yang tak terkena serangannya. Lebih baik aman daripada menyesal nantinya.

Mengeluarkan pedangnya, dia berjalan melewati lorong demi lorong. Dia tak terlalu terkejut melihat betapa megahnya dalam kastil ini. Berbagai macam patung berharga fantastis terpajang disini, bahkan guci-guci berumur puluhan tahun terpajang dengan rapih. Shouto terus berjalan mengikuti replika lebahnya, tak menggubris barang-barang tersebut.

Akhirnya lebah itu berbelok kekiri masuk kedalam ruangan. Sesaat setelah berada didalam ruangan, Shouta tak dapat menyembunyikan rasa takjubnya saat melihat isi dalam ruangan sang raja. Terlihat lampu berlapis emas dan berlian tergantung elegan dilangit-langit. Rak-rak buku besar menjajarkan berbagai macam jenis buku diletakkan dengan rapih. Ruangan besar dan lebar beserta tembok berwarna putih dan emas menambah kemegahan pada ruangan tersebut.

"Jika saja aku menjadi seorang raja, aku akan menghabiskan diri berada didalam kastil dan menjadi gendut seperti dia." Shouta berkata melihat sosok tubuh gempal terkapal dilantai. Dia mendekati sosok tersebut, memeriksa denyut nadinya dan nihil. "Akhirnya."

Shouta hendak berdiri kembali saat tiba-tiba suara ledakkan besar mengguncang seisi kastil. Semua barang-barang berjatuhan kelantai beserta puing-puing bangunan. Suara pekikkan nyaring terdengar sepenjuru area.

"Izaya sialan! Aku akan membunuhnya!" Geram Shouta. Dia bergegas keluar dari dalam ruangan, menghindari puing-puing yang berjatuhan disekitarnya. "Anak itu.. Sudah kubilang untuk tidak menarik perhatian berlebih!"

Kembali keasal dimana dia masuk tadi, Shouta mendongak kebawah melihat batang pohon yang tadi dia lompati. Tali dan buah applenya masih tergantung disana. Karena tak ingin mati lebih cepat akibat tertimpa reruntuhan, tanpa pikir panjang dia melompat turun kebawah.

Tangannya dengan gesit mencengkram batang pohon dan menarik dirinya keatas dan berdiri diatas batang tersebut. Shouta mengambil tali dan applenya sebelum meluncur kebawah dengan berpegangan pada pohon.

"Sialan itu.." Umpat Shouta mendapati pergelangan tangannya berdarah akibat terkena serpihan kayu.

Dia bergegas menjauh dari kastil saat suara guntur terdengar diikuti oleh runtuhnya kastil tersebut. Dampaknya menimbulkan debu tebal menjalar keseluruh desa. Para penduduk yang melihat ini hanya dapat menjerit dan menangis, bahkan ada yang hingga pingsan karena tak sanggup melihatnya.

Izaya dan yang lainnya telah menunggu dirinya ditempat tadi. Mereka terlihat khawatir dan cemas, mungkin karena dia tak kunjung datang juga.

"Shouto!" Teriak Izaya dengan lega. Dari semua orang yang melihatnya mengapa harus anak ini yang duluan? "Oh kami, aku kira dirimu tertimpa reruntuhan itu. Maafkan aku Sh-"

Ucapan Izaya terhenti saat kepalan tangan menuju padanya dengan keras. Dia dengan lainnya terlihat kaget karena tak menyangka hal itu akan terjadi.

"Bodoh! Sudah kubilang untuk tidak menggunakan bahan peledak dan menarik perhatian! Dan sekarang lihat apa yang telah kau lakukan." Raung Shouto, mata merahnya terlihat lebih dingin dari sebelumnya.

Menundukkan wajahnya Izaya menggumamkan kata maaf. "Aku tak menyangka benda kaca kecil itu dapat menimbulkan sesuatu hal yang besar tadi.."

"Tidak menyangka?! Jadi kamu belum pernah mencobanya sebelumnya?!" Tanya Shouto tak percaya.

"Tidak.. Aku tidak punya waktu untuk mengetesnya. Lagian aku hanya membeli satu.."

Shouto menarik kerah Izaya memaksanya untuk melihat wajahnya. "Lain kali akulah yang akan mengetesnya tepat diwajahmu! Mengerti?!" Geramnya. Melepaskan kerah Izaya dan mendengus kesal.

"Jadi.. Apa misinya berhasil?" Tanya Kouza mengamati kastil yang sekarang telah menjadi puing-puing bangunan. "Kita membunuhnya kan?"

Shouta mengambil batang rokok dan menyalakannya. Mengisap rokok tersebut dalam-dalam sebelum menghembuskannya keluar, mencoba menenangkan diri. "Aku sudah mengecek nadinya dan tak menemukan denyutnya. Lagian jika dilihat sekarang pasti dia sudah mati akibat runtuhan puing-puing."

"Ayo kita kembali menemui anak itu dan pergi dari tempat." Shouto menghela nafas.

 **Sementara itu~**

"Naruto, kamu mendengarnya tadi?" Kurama menegakkan kupingnya, mendengar asal suara yang baru saja dia tangkap. "Haruskah kita melihatnya?" Tanyanya, melihat kearah Naruto yang tengah bergulat dengan salah satu scrollnya.

"Baiklah." Naruto menggulung kembali scroll yang tadi dia baca dan menaruhnya kembali kedalam tas ransel. Dia berdiri, menyelempangi tasnya dan bergegas keluar rumah. Diikuti oleh Kurama dibelakang.

Sesaat setelah pintu terbuka suara jeritan terdengar dari penjuru arah. Para penduduk berlarian dari satu tempat ke tempat lainnya, keadaan jauh dari perkiraannya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Kurama mendongak dari balik pundak Naruto, melihat kericuhan dengan takjub.

"Aku tidak tahu.."

Naruto melihat Shouto dengan lainnya telah kembali dari misi dan dia terkejut saat melihat darah keluar dari pergelangan tangan Shouto. Dia langsung bergegas mendekati mereka.

"Kalian baik-baik saja? Shouto-san ada apa dengan tanganmu?"

Melihat pergelangan tangannya, Shouto tersenyum dan mengacak rambut Naruto dengan. "Hanya tergores serpihan kayu. Aku akan bertahan hidup, hanya membutuhkan anti septic dan meng-perban lukanya."

Mengamati luka padanya Naruto hanya berdeham dan mengangguk pelan. "Baiklah.."

"Sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini." Beritahu Shouto kepada Naruto dan lainnya. "Kau sudah mengambil barang-barangmu Naruto?"

"Hai."

"Baiklah. Kita pergi sekarang juga." Ucap Shouto berbalik arah dan mulai berlari pergi diikuti dengan yang lainnya.

Mencoba untuk menyamai langkahnya, Naruto mengamati anggota yang lain. Mereka terlihat bad mood, terutama pada Izaya saat ini. Dia tidak mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada mereka saat menjalankan misinya, tetapi sepertinya kejadian para warga berlarian kesana-kemari dan jeritan karena ulah mereka. Dia ingin sekali bertanya tetapi mungkin bukan saat yang tepat untuk melakukannya. Ya, dia akan bertanya nanti.

"Shouto-san bagaimana dengan lukamu?" Tanya Naruto.

"Naruto. Kamu punya anti septic dan perban?"

"Spertinya begitu.." Naruto mengurangi kecepatan untuk melihat isi dalam tasnya. Dan dia bersyukur karena tetap membawa kotak p3knya di ransel. Dia mengambil anti septic dan perban dari dalam kotak tersebut dan memberikannya kepada Shouto.

Menggumamkan kata terima kasih dengan gesit tanpa mengurangi kecepatan larinya, Shouto menaruh kedua benda tersebut dimulutnya. Dia menanggalkan jaketnya terlebih dahulu yang dia lilitkan dipinggangnya. Mengambil kembali anti septic dari mulutnya, Shouto membuka penutupnya dan menumpahkannya dikedua lengannya. Setelah itu dia perban kedua lukanya secara bergantian.

"Baiklah semuanya beres." Shouto berkata melempar kembali kedua barang tersebut kearah Naruto dan memakai jaketnya lagi. "Terima kasih, Naruto."

Naruto hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum sumringah, dia senang karena telah membantu dan menjadi bagian dari mereka.

Hampir satu jam mereka berlari tanpa henti dan kini mereka beristirahat dibawah pohon rindang. Kouza mengeluarkan berbagai macam makanan dari scrollnya. Dari roti gandum, selai cokelat dan kacang, bahkan daging sapi dan keju ada disana.

Naruto memilih untuk mengambil daging dan keju, karena belum diketahui kapan mereka akan berhenti dan makan seperti ini lagi. Dia mengambil roti gandum dan menaruh daging sapi diatasnya sebelum diikuti oleh keju. Setelah itu dia mengambil roti lainnya untuk dia letakkan paling atas. Dan tada! Jadilah roti lapis besar buatan Naruto!

Naruto memotong roti lapis itu menjadi dua dan diberikannya kepada Kurama. Kini, mereka berdua dapat memakan roti lapis dengan tenang.

Shouto mengamati interaksi antara pemilik dan peliharaannya. Pertama kali dia mengira rubah itu adalah dari kuchiyose tetapi jika dilihat lebih seksama ternyata hanyalah rubah biasa. Walaupun begitu entah mengapa dia pernah melihat rubah ini disuatu tempat.. Tetapi dia tak mengingatnya.

Memutuskan angkat bicara. Shouto memberi tahu yang lain. "Kita akan melanjutkan perjalanan setelah ini. Aku tak suka berlama-lama disini saat misi masih berjalan." Ucapnya.

Mereka mengangguk setuju dan langsung mempercepat makannya. Secara bergantian dalam diam, mereka mengoper air minum dari satu ke yang lain.

"Baiklah, kita kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya." Shouto berdiri yang diikuti dengan yang lain. "Jangan ada yang tertinggal, karena kita tidak akan kembali kesini hanya untuk mengambil barang-barang kalian."

Dan setelah itu mereka melanjutkan perjalanannya.

 **Skip time~**

Menghabiskan kurang lebih 3 jam telah menguras semua tenaga Naruto. Dia tidak protes saat Shouto memberikan jeda untuk beristirahat. Dia merebahkan tubuhnya ke tanah dan mengatur nafasnya. Mengusap keringat dari pelipisnya dengan lengannya.

"Tinggal berapa lama lagi kita akan sampai ditujuan?"

"Kurang lebih satu setengah jam lagi." Kali ini Izaya yang menjawab. Ini baru pertama kalinya juga dia membuka pembicaraan selama diperjalanan.

Naruto mengangguk dan menghela nafas panjang. Tangannya mengusap tubuh Kurama yang diikuti dengan dengkuran pelan darinya. Dia tersenyum dan mendengus geli, baru pertama kali dia melihat seekor rubah berekor sembilan mendengkur seperti kucing saat ada yang mengelusnya. Sungguh tragis.

Naruto." Panggil Shouto membuatnya menghentikan apa yang dia lakukan dan menatap kearah Shouto.

"Apa kau sudah memikirkannya?" Tanyanya. Seketika Naruto menjadi pusat perhatian dengan yang lain.

"Aku.."

Suara ledakkan secara tiba-tiba menghentian perkataannya. Mereka berdiri dengan siaga menerawang sekelilingnya, mencari asal dari ledakkan tersebut.

Naruto menyipitkan matanya saat melihat sebuah figur datang dari balik asap tebal akibat ledakkan tadi. Badannya menjadi tegang dan memper-erat pegangan pada kunainya saat dia mengenali figur didepannya ini. Dia adalah anggota akatsuki dan pernah hampir menculiknya saat dirinya dan Jiraiya mencoba untuk menemui Tsunade. Ya, dia adalah Uchiha Itachi. Kakak dari Sasuke sekaligus orang yang telah membunuh semua clannya.

"Kita bertemu kembali bukankah begitu, Naruto-kun." Itachi berkata dengan dingin, menyeringai kecil. Mata sharingannya berputar dengan cepat.

Shouto menarik lengan Naruto memaksanya untul berdiri dibelakangnya. "Sudah lama aku tidak bertemu denganmu, Uchiha Itachi. Sepertinya kau mengenal anak ini." Dia berkata dengan sama dinginnya. Mata merahnya menyipit dengan serius.

Itachi mengendikkan bahunya dan mengangguk kearah Naruto berada. "Senang bertemu denganmu Shouto Higarashi. Tetapi maaf, aku kesini tidak ingin berurusan denganmu ataupun anggotamu. Aku hanya ingin anak itu, jadi berikan dia padaku dan kalian bisa melanjutkan perjalanan dengan tenang."

Shouto mencuri perhatiannya kepada Naruto yang berdiri dibelakangnya dan menggeleng pelan. "Maaf, dia bersama kami sekarang." Jawabnya. Dia mengambil pedangnya.

"Aku sudah memberi opsi untuk kau ambil. Baiklah jika itu maumu." Itachi menghilang darj pandangan.

Shouto yang mengetahuinya, langsung berbalik arah dan mendorong tubuh Naruto dengan kuat. Secara insting dia mengayunkan pedangnya untuk menghalau tebasan dari Itachi.

"Tetap tajam seperti biasanya bukan begitu, Higarashi-san?" Itachi mendorong pedangnya dan melompat kebelakang menjauh dari serangannya.

Itachi menunduk dan melompat berputar diudara saat sebuah tali dan bumerang terbang kearahnya. Dengan lihai dia membuat sebuah segel tangan sebelum menggumkan sesuatu.

"Katon Goukakyuu no jutsu!" Api keluar dari mulutnya membuat pusaran bola api yang besar. Bola tersebut langsung melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju Shouto dan yang lainnya berada.

"Menghindar!" Teriak Shouto. Dia melompat menghindar tepat bola itu hampir mengenainya. Panas dari api tersebut membakar jaketnya dan dengan pasrah harus melepaskannya dan membuangnya ketanah. "Kouza beri aku semua benang merah dan kuning yang ada padamu!"

Kouza dengan gesit membuka scrollnya dan mengeluarkan semua benangnya dari dalam scroll dan melemparkannya kearah Shouto.

Shouto menangkapnya dan harus menangkis kembali serangan dari Itachi dengan pedangngnya. Bertarung dengan seorang ninja sungguh menyebalkan. Untungnya Houtarou mengambil alih, dia membuat sibuk Itachi mengalihkannya dari Shouto.

Mengambil kesempatan ini, Shouto melempar benang merah keudara. Dan setelah itu diikuti benang kuningnya. Akhirnya, kedua benang itu menyatu membentuk replika dari seekor liger besar. Liger itu mengaum tinggi, memperlihatkan giginya yang besar dan tajam.

Melihat semuanya membuat Naruto takjub. Ternyata benang sekecil itu dapat berubah menjadi hewan yang fantastik.

"Naruto. Itachi berada disini yang berarti partnernya berada disini juga. Berhati-hatilah." Peringat Kurama.

Kisame! Sial, dia baru ingat dengan orang itu, tentu saja dia pasti ikut bersama dengan Itachi dan mungkin sekarang tengah bersembunyi menunggu saat yang tepat untuk menyerang.

Naruto berlari mendekati Shouto dan berteriak kencang. "Shouto-san hati-hati! Dia membawa partnernya!"

Dan tak berlangsung lama sebuah pusaran air membentuk seekor hiu besar datang entah dari mana. Shouto mengumpat pada dirinya, dia menarik lengan Naruto dan berbalik melindunginya dari hantaman.

Kurama yang melihat itu melompat turun dari pundak Naruto dan mengeluarkan semua chakranya membentuk perisai emas mengitari tubuh Shouto dan Naruto bertepatan saat pusaran besar tersebut menghantam mereka.

Menggretakan giginya Shouto meraung tinggi. "Sekarang!"

Liger tadi melompat keluar dari pusaran tersebut dan berlari mendekati Itachi. Houtarou yang berada disana langsung melempar bumerangnya kepada Izaya dan melindungi diri dengan Kouza.

Izaya menangkap bumerang tersebut dan berlari menjauh dari area. Dia langsung mengotak-atik barang rongsokan yang ada didalam scrollnya dan membentuk sebuah senjata berukuran sedang. Meletakkan benda bikinannya diatas bumerang yang ia rekatkan dengan double tip. Dengan kekuatan penuh Izaya melempar bumerang tersebut kearah orang yang melakukan serangan tadi dan melompat menyelamatkan diri.

Itachi berusaha menghindar dari replika binatang aneh tersebut tetapi tiba-tiba ledakkan besar terjadi mengguncang permukaan tanah dengan hebat. Dampak dari ledakkan tadi membuat pusaran angin kencang menghantam mereka yang berada dekat dengannya, termasuk dengan Itachi.

Shouto yang mendapati kesempatan itu langsung menjentikkan tangannya menimbukan letupan kuat pada liger tersebut, membuatnya berubah menjadi ribuan jarum menghujani area tersebut.

Itachi melindungi dirinya dari hujanan jarum tajam yang menancap pada tubuhnya. Akhirnya dia menyerah dan memutuskan untuk pergi dari tempat tersebut.

Menunggu beberapa lama memastikan keadaan sudah aman. Mereka keluar dari tempat persembunyian dan langsung berlari menuju Shouto dan Naruto berada.

"Kalian baik-baik saja?!" Teriak Kouza.

Shouto melepaskan pelukannya dari Naruto dan menghela nafas panjang. Dia tak menyangka dapat selamat dari kedua serangan tersebut dan dia menatap rubah tadi mendapati tubuhnya dipenuhi oleh darah akibat tusukan pada jarumnya.

"Oh tidak.. Kurama!" Naruto jatuh berlutut didepan tubuh Kurama dan mengangkatnya dengan hati-hati. Air matanya jatuh dari pelupuk matanya menuju badan Kurama. Dia membenamkan dirinya diantara bulu-bulu lebatnya, tak mempedulikan darah yang menempel pada wajahnya. "Kenapa?!"

Kurama hanya memperlihatkan seringai lemahnya dan berkata dengan geli. "Kena kau!" Kekehnya pelan.

Naruto menggigit bibirnya dan terisak kencang. "Bodoh! Ini tidak lucu sama sekali.." Ucapnya kesal. "Tolong, kumohon jangan pergi!"

"Gabunglah dengan mereka, Naruto. Dan buatlah lembaran baru." Kurama berkata untuk terakhir kali dan memejamkan matanya.

"Kurama!" Naruto menangis tersedu-sedu, mendekatkan tubuh lunglai Kurama itu didadanya dan memeluknya erat.

 **"KURAMA!!"** Naruto meraung kencang.

 **To be continue_**

 **Next chapter_**

"Shouto, aku sudah memilih akan ikut dengan siapa. Dan aku memilih.."

Zzz

"Naruto aku bersyukur akhirnya dapat bertemu denganmu.."Orang yang mirip dirinya tetapi lebih tua tersenyum lembut kearahnya.

"Siapa.."

Zzz

"Sensei kita akan membawa kembali Naruto kesini?" Tanya seorang perempuan berambut pink.

Zzz

"Shikamaru! Jangan lengah! Orang itu dapat berbahaya! Perhatikan terus replika manusianya!" Teriak Asuma.

 **Akhirnya selesai!! Agak kesel juga sama aplikasi ini.. Setiap kali keluar sebentar dan buka lagi tiba-tiba spasi yang seharusnya ada jadi ilang.. Ya alhasil harus periksa dari awal dan diberi spasi disetiap perkatanya -_-"** **Maaf membuat kalian menunggu minna! Dan ini adalah kalimat terpanjang yang aku buat.. Semoga kalian suka :'D** **Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya!**


End file.
